Broken
by SophieSoapster
Summary: Bottling up feelings will only cause you to break. How long will it be before Alex is broken and for Mitchie to pick up the peices.
1. Pro Log Thingy

Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres had been best friends since the age of 3. They would tell eachother everything and always be there for one another but as they grew older, life became more complicated. Now Alex was the strong one, she would always care for Mitchie and push her own feelings aside. All these emotions are building up inside her, with an abusive boyfriend and controlling parents it will only be a matter of time untill she breaks, leaving her best friend Mitchie to try and pick up the peaces.

Will start writing this story soon (:


	2. The Start

**Erm so, I thought I would write the first chapter, Im not sure if its any good or not I was trying to introduce the story and wasnt sure how to do it. Anyway I have no idea if its any good so let me know erm yeah... So here it is. Also im not sure if this is the right rating for this story so lemme know.**

_I could remember when I was younger easily. How everything seemed to be less complicated and I was actually happy. I would spend most days not caring about anything and just hanging out with my best friend – Mitchie Torres who lived just down the street from me. We hardly ever spent a day apart from each other we were inseparable but as we got older, everything became much more complicated and at times our lives seemed as they were crumbling down. I had just turned 16 and had been dating Nate for nearly a year now, everything started great until I eventually saw what he was really like. My parents... well I'm not even going to go there and the only thing keeping me strong now was Mitchie, I had to be there for her no matter what. _

Alex's POV:

I was trying to creep down the hallway to get out of school early, the halls were empty and the only noise was my own footsteps as I crept towards the door as someone cleared their throat behind me.

'Alex Russo. Where do you think you're going?' Mr Laritates voice echoed through the halls as I froze in my tracks. 'My Office – Now' I sighed before turning around and heading to his door. I didn't mind getting caught; the whole idea of getting out early was to avoid Nate so I guess this would work just as well. I started dating him a few months ago, back then I was the girl that would always express my feelings but he changed me, I hid everything, even from my best friend Mitchie who knew something was up but she had just given up on asking me. Nate was fine for a few weeks, he seemed to be the generally kind and loving boy which everyone saw in him but he was far from it. He had a temper, anything would set him off as I found out a month or so after we started dating when he first hit me when I was with Mitchie rather than him.

I was brought away from my thoughts by a shadow leaning over me, I looked up to see Mr Laritate staring right at me. 'Well welcome back to present day Alex, detention finished 5 minutes ago so get out' he said as I quickly shot up from my seat peering out the door before walking out into the once again deserted hallways. I was just about to go through the double doors in the parking lot when his voice sent shivers down my spine and not in the good way. 'Where have you been?' his voice was low as always. I quickly turned around as he slammed my back into one of the lockers pinning me there with his arms either side of me as a pain shot through my back.

'I was in Detention' I blunted stated. Things had changed a lot.

_Before_ _when Nate would confront me things would be so much different. I hardly managed to get my own words out and it would most likely end with me in tears as he walked away from me leaving me alone to drown in my own tears until Mitchie would always somehow magically show up to comfort me. She always asked what happened but I could never tell her so eventually she just stopped asking and then eventually I didn't care anymore. I didn't cry when he hit me, I just lived with it, it's all I could do when my parents and everyone else thought he was a complete hero. Mitchie was still concerned, she always knew something was up but I tried not to show it and I never told a soul._

'Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you' Nate gripped my chin bringing me back from my thoughts once again as I stared into his eyes, they were dark.

'What' I spat out which was a bad move; he clenched his hands into fists against the locker until there were footsteps behind him. It was Mitchie, she was eyeing Nate and his position in front of me before he stepped back grabbing my arm harshly and dragging me out the door leaving Mitchie stood there confused.

Mitchie's POV:

_I knew something had been up with Alex ever since she started dating Nate. The first few months she would just sit there crying most nights for a reason which she never told me but I had my suspicions, but as time went on the crying stopped and so didn't any other emotions Alex used to show. I would be lying if I said I didn't know what to do anymore but she was my best friend so I couldn't just leave her, she was always there for me when I needed her I just wish I could do the same._

I was collecting some work of my teacher when there was a loud crash out in the hallway. I took the worksheets and quickly walked out to see Nate pinning Alex against a locker, she was looking down until he grabbed her chin. I walked closer as Alex's eyes looked over to me. As usual her face was blank, expressionless but I knew Nate sensed me behind him when he took a step back before grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her into the car lot. I quickly ran to the doors after them shouting. 'ALEX!' I screamed as Nate just shoved her into the passenger side of his car slamming the door. Not once did Alex look to me, I knew she heard me most of the street probably heard me.

Alex's POV:

We were upstairs in my bedroom, the door locked. My parents didn't give a shit. All they cared about was Nate and how perfect he was. They knew nothing. Once in my room Nate pushed me against the wall, bringing his lips to mine kissing me harshly. He wouldn't stop until I either tried to push him back, which was never a good idea or I kissed him back. His eyes we're different, they were darker than usual and I was scared. He turned us around starting to walk me backwards until my legs buckled as I hit the end of the bed and fell down onto it. He started to un-do the buttons on my shirt. _No No No._ My head screamed. I knew what he was trying to do, every time before I had barely managed to stop him but this time was going to be different, I could see it in his eyes as he finally pulled my top off.

'No. Get off me' I said between gritted teeth as his eyes diverted up to me as he slapped me across the face. The pain jolted through my face as I tried to use my hands to push him off. He simply just took both my hands in one of his holding them above me as I continued to squirm in his grip.

'Stop it Alex. Now' the anger in his voice was present but I didn't want to do this as I continued to move in his grip he punched me now in my bare stomach as I took a sharp intake of breath. He still had a firm grip on my arms as he now straddled me to stop my legs from moving as he un did my pants before sliding them off along with my underwear.

'No. Stop' I continued to shout at him but he stopped any sound from escaping my lips as met them with his own forcing his weight on me. I bit down on his lip causing him to shoot up slapping me again as I whimpered. There was no point trying, he had me exactly where he wanted. He knew I wasn't strong enough to fight him off so I just closed my eyes waiting for it to be over. I wouldn't cry there was no point.

I awoke the next day alone in my room as the sun streamed through the curtains. I instantly went to sit up as a pain coursed through my stomach. There was a purpleish bruise left from where Nate had punched me, I didn't even want to see what my face looked like. I grabbed my phone noticing missed calls and text from Mitchie. I sighed walking to the bathroom and taking in the damage.

'Well this is gonna need a lot of cover up' I muttered to myself. A knock came to my door shortly after I had just about managed to hide the mark and get dressed.

'Why the hell aren't you at school yet?' My dad was towering over me looking down. As he quickly grabbed my arm pulling me down the stairs. He handed me my bag as he shoved me out the front door, not caring that I had to walk at least 3 blocks to get there.

Mitchie' POV:

I had called Alex several times last night before giving up and going to sleep. I knew I wouldn't get a response until the morning but yet when I awoke there was still nothing. She wasn't in first period or half of second. She walked in with her head low ignoring the teacher and walking straight to her seat behind me. She looked tired not to mention the fact the side of her face was slightly red and swollen compared to the other side. I turned around in my chair not caring what the teacher was saying

'Alex? Are you alright? What happened?'


	3. Friendship

**Okay so next chapter here you go.. not sure if its any good or not but yeah. Havent really read through it so let me know if there are any typos.**

**Mitchie's POV:**

'Alex? Are you alright? What happened?' I asked her as she kept her head down gazing down at the desk. She just nodded slightly not saying a word. 'Alex...?' I said trying to get her to look up at me. I sighed before reaching out to take her hand which was on the table as she quickly flinched at my touch pulling back her eyes darting up to meet mine. She seemed scared, there was something in her eye that looked as if she was about to burst into tears. I reached out, touching the side of her face as she winced pushing herself backwards in her chair.

'Alex. Mitchie. Eyes front' the teacher spoke out as I took one last look at Alex before facing forward. I knew Nate had done that to her. It wasn't the first time she had come in after Nate abusing her, with each time she'd come in looking like this, scared and fragile but by the time lunch came Nate had run into her and she automatically closed up again. I felt someone poking me from behind as I turned around to Alex.

'Erm. Ca- Can I borrow a pen' her voice was low and shaky. I automatically grabbed one from my bag before passing it to her smiling as she tried to return the gesture.

The bell had just rung after 4th period and I was planning on finding Alex to have lunch with. I hadn't seen her since 2nd period so decided to walk to art which I knew was her lesson. I was standing outside her classroom waiting by the lockers when Nate came up to me cornering me by the wall.

'Listen here Mitchie' he spat at me through his gritted teeth. 'I've had enough of you interfering with Alex these last few months so just back of or you're going to regret it' His tone was low as people passed by the hall not even noticing a thing out of place.

'Oh yeah what are you going to do? Hit me? Alex may be scared of you but I'm not' I said quickly as he smirked.

'I didn't say I was going to do anything to you, there are other ways of making you regret things' he leant in as he whispered in my ear just as Alex came out the classroom. A shocked look on her face as she quickly ran over. I knew Alex would never go against Nate unless I was involved.

'Nate.' She stated. 'Let her go now' her voice was demanding but all Nate did was fling his arm out pushing Alex as she stumbled and fell to the floor. The halls were empty now so no one was witnessing what was going on. 'Nate I mean it' she said again as she quickly stood brushing herself off and grabbing his arm trying to pull him away. He stepped backwards glancing between the two of us before walking off down the hall trying to pull Alex with him.

'No' she said as she pulled her arm from his grip as he turned round, anger shown all across his face.

'What did you just say?' He said stepping into her as her whole body tensed up.

'N..No' she managed to get out before I stood in front of her blocking her from Nate as he raised his eyebrows before turning and walking down the hall after muttering something to low for me to hear. I quickly turned to Alex. 'Are you alright?' she asked me as I sighed.

'I'm meant to be the one asking you that.' I said bringing her into a hug before she pulled back wincing again from my touch as I raised my eyebrow grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the nearest bathroom and locking the door. 'Show me Alex' I demanded as she shook her head slightly as I stepped closer to her. 'Alex...' she sighed before slowly pulling up the rim of her shirt slightly to reveal a large bruise over her stomach. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips as she just pulled her shirt down walking over to the mirror. 'What did he do to you Alex?' I asked shaking my head coming up behind her resting my head on her shoulder.

**Alex's POV:**

That was the one thing I couldn't stand. He could hit me all he wanted but if he ever touched Mitchie I think I would literally kill him. I was stood in the bathroom with Mitchie staring in the mirror at myself. 'What did he do to you Alex?' she asked as I completely froze as she came up and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't tell her what happened. I just couldn't. I shook my head as turned around sliding down the wall bringing my knees into my chest just staring up at Mitchie as she studied my face before crouching down in front of me. I had a feeling she already knew but I didn't want to say it out loud myself because that would just bring me back to the reality of the truth which I didn't want to think about.

'Please tell me you managed to stop him' she said as barely a whisper as I just shook my head before she took back up a frown coming over her face. 'I'm going to kill him' she stated before running to the door unlocking it and slamming the door as I quickly got up running after her.

'MITCHIE' I screamed down the hall as I tried my best to keep up with her. I knew where she was heading, where Nate would be. The time I arrived it was too late. She was already screaming at him as I ran closer just before she slapped him across the face as his face suddenly turned into anger. I quickly ran in between the pair just as Nate swung back at Mitchie as his fist connected with my shoulder. I yelped before seeing Nate trying to get to the girl as I continued to stand in front of her using my arms to keep her back.

'Alex move. If you don't I will go through you too.' He said sharply as I still stood frozen to the ground. I shook my head before taking a step back pushing Mitchie back further as well. 'I mean it' he repeated before stepping in to close the distance between us.

'No' I said bluntly turning to face Mitchie slightly. 'Mitchie go' I said back to her.

'And leave you? Are you crazy?' she shot back at me.

'Please... Just go' I said causing my voice to crack before a frown came across her face and she started to walk back into the building as I tried to block Nate from getting to her. He spun the both of us round pinning me to a tree before slapping me hard. No one was left to witness this as usual, all his friends had disappeared but I had a feeling Mitchie was still somewhere watching.

'You're going to pay for this you know? You should be on my side' he shouted as he balled his fists up as I dodged to the side as he punched the tree. 'You bitch' he said putting his hands around my neck holding me there as I struggled for breath. 'I don't want you speaking to Mitchie anymore do you hear me?!' he screamed as I constantly tried to pull his grip away from my neck. 'DO YOU HEAR ME?' He said louder as I nodded before he dropped me to the floor as I gasped for air before I saw him running off into the distance.

I curled up into a ball on the ground still trying to catch my breath before I noticed Mitchie shadowing over me looking down with tears in her eyes. 'Why do you let him do this to you Lex?' I sighed at the use of my nickname before attempting to get up as Mitchie helped me.

'What else can I do?' I muttered barely loud enough for myself to hear but someone Mitchie still heard.

'You can stop this, all of it. I'm not going to give up you know? Until all this stops' she said before pulling her hand into mine and walking towards the parking lot.

'Where are we going?' I asked confused. 'We have another 2 lessons'

'Yeah like I'm letting you go into a room with Nate after that. Are you stupid?' Her voice was serious yet still shook slightly. I just nodded before we both got into her car as she drove towards her house which was just a few down from mine.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I couldn't believe what Nate had done to Alex... and the fact that she didn't do anything to stop it. I hated this. The way she hid all her emotions from me and acted as if all of this was normal. She protected me and I was meant to protect her but that was never the way it was anymore. When we got out of the car I dragged her inside and up to my room before going to get some drinks. As I approached the top of the stairs I heard small whimpers coming from my room. I walked in to find Alex asleep, dreaming. She slowly stopped stirring and her soft snores filled the air.

'Oh Lexi... what am I going to do with you' I muttered to myself before laying down besides her and glancing up at the ceiling.


	4. Ignored

**Alright so, im kinda writing this every other day mainly because I have school and stuff [suckish] and im also still trying to write my other fanfic on tumblr. Anyway I should probably doing my english homework right now but I felt like writing and this is what I ended up with so here you goo..**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I wasn't sure how long I had just laid there staring at the ceiling, making patterns with the small bumps whilst I thought to myself. There was no way I was letting Nate do this to her anymore. It had gone on too long and he had finally crossed the line. I know it wasn't going to be easy to stop Alex from seeing him but I had to do it somehow. Just as I felt my eyes starting to close as I started to drift off to sleep Alex start to stir besides me as once again small whimpers filled the room.

'Lex, wake up' I said shaking her arm slightly but she just continued to stir as her whimpers became louder now as her body was tossing about. 'Alex' I said louder this time shaking her more but she still didn't wake until she screamed and suddenly sat up, her eyes darting opening as her breathing was heavy and her whole body began to shake. I looked into her eyes, seeing the fear behind them and the tears threatening to spill but as usual she forced them back whilst she still shook. I had no idea what she had seen but to get her this worked up I knew it was bad.

'Shhh Alex... It's alright it was just a dream' I said trying to calm her as I pulled her into me as she hid her face in my neck as she continued to shake as I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down. 'I'm here, your safe' I said whispering into her ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist as if her life depended on it. Seeing her like this just reminded me of the first time I found out Nate had hit her.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

_My phone was buzzing from across the room so I quickly ran over to it, not looking who was calling and picking up the phone. 'Hello?' I asked._

_'M..Mitch it's me Alex' she said, I could hear her voice shaking._

_'Alex? What's wrong?' I shot out as quickly as I could._

_'Nothing, Can I come over?' she asked me, her voice had changed but I could still hear the pain behind it._

_'Erm, Sure' I said glancing over at the clock, it was 6pm._

_'I'm outside' she said quietly before I was just left with the dial tone as I sprinted downstairs and opened the front door to reveal Alex, her face was slightly red on one side and her whole body was shaking. _

_'Alex?' I asked as I pulled her in the house and onto the sofa. 'What happened? What did he do?' I asked her, she just shook her head as she leaned into me putting her arms around me and just held onto me until she had finally calmed down. She wouldn't look me in the eye each time I asked her something and eventually she got up and said she had to go._

_~~~End Of Flashback~~~_

Alex had finally stopped shaking as she pulled back from me looking down to the now so interesting floor. 'You're not going to tell me what you saw are you?' I stated rather bluntly the words coming out harsher then I meant. She just shook her head before looking up to meet my eyes. Hers were dark, but past that you could see all the pain she was hiding.

'I'm Sorry for everything Mitchie' she said.

'Wait what? Why are you sorry!? It's not your fault it's that fucking bastards fault!' I screamed louder than expected causing Alex jump slightly. 'I'm sorry but its true' I said before getting up and walking down the stairs, I knew Alex was following by the footsteps behind me. She sat on the sofa whilst I went to get us a drink. I threw the can at Alex and she quickly caught it opening it with ease as she took a sip. Just as I was walking over there was a knock at the door.

'ALEX I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE.' The all too familiar voice shouted from the other side. Luckily Alex had placed her can down on the table by then because I was sure by the look on her face she would have dropped it. 'OPEN THE DOOR MITCHIE NOW' He shouted again as his fists pounded against the wood. Alex was still frozen in her position as was I, by the kitchen as she slowly stood.

'No Alex' I whispered as she turned to face me an apologetic look on her face before she opened the door cutting off another shout from Nate. 'ALEX' I shouted as I quickly ran to the door. Nate had literally thrown her down the steps to the pavement as she tried to catch her balance whilst he came up to me.

'Listen closely Mitchie. I've warned you. Stay away from Alex. Don't TALK to her and don't even LOOK at her. Or she'll suffer and it will be YOUR entire fault. Do you hear me?' he spat. I didn't know how to respond I just looked at Alex staring hopelessly at me from behind Nate. 'DO YOU HEAR ME?' he screamed as my eyes snapped up to his face.

'Nate! Leave her alone' Alex said, the situation finally clicking in her head as she walked up behind him grabbing his hand. He quickly span around glaring at Alex.

'Listen to me slut.' He said to her pushing her into the banister of the steps. 'I have things over you, that I'm sure the whole school would love to hear about, how about your parents?' It was impossible not to hear the venom in his voice as he spoke. 'So I suggest you be a good little girl and tell Mitchie to leave you alone' he said pointing directly at me. She just stared at me, not wanting to speak as Nate slapped her across the face. 'NOW' he shouted as Alex turned to face me.

'Mit- Mitchie. Please j.. just leave u..us a..alone' she managed to get out as Nate smirked before dragging her down the steps towards his car.

**Alex's POV:**

It killed me having to say that Mitchie, I knew she wouldn't listen to me but what Nate had over me, I just couldn't risk it getting out. The next few days I completely ignored Mitchie around school and the texts she constantly sent me. I would see her concerned face every day I walked past her in the hall with a new bruise practically every other day. It was amazing how no one ever seemed to notice.

It had been a week since I started ignoring Mitchie and it killed me not being able to just crawl into her lap and hug her. It was that night when Nate came around to mine, anger already written across his face and I knew who he was going to take it out on. My whole family was out so there was no one to stop him no matter how loud I screamed. His grip was fierce as I tried to shut out the feelings of what he was doing to me.

I awoke an hour or so later curled into a ball on the floor barely clothed as my whole body ached. I struggled to my feet as I managed to walk over to my closet pulling on a lose pair of trackies and a hoodie before I made it downstairs. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore so I turned to the one thing I knew would make me forget for a while. I pulled up a chair climbing on it to reach the top shelf where I knew my parents kept any alcohol in the house. I pulled down a pretty much new bottle of vodka and made my way back up to my room locking the door as I slowly undid the cap. I took a long sip as the liquid easily went down my throat as it burned slightly. I didn't care.

It was shortly after that my parents had came home and I walked out into the hallway. Max and Justin walked straight past me into their rooms as my mum came up the stairs. 'What the fuck happened to you?' she spat out obviously drunk from her night out.

'I Erm...Slipped on the stairs' I quickly lied knowing she wouldn't believe me if I said it was Nate.

'Dumb bitch' Was all she slurred out before walking down to her room. That was it. I walked back into my room slamming the door behind me and locking it once against. The bottle of vodka still on my bed as I walked over to it unscrewing the cap, drinking more and more with every sip until after a while the whole bottle was empty and my head was spinning. My eyes were starting to shut and the next thing I knew I was waking up to the hated sound of my alarm.

'Fuck off' I grumbled to myself before hitting the off button not planning on getting up no matter how many times my parents shouted at me. When I finally awoke again it was now 11;12 and I knew I had missed my first 2 and a half periods. My head was aching still as I rolled over to look at my phone. I had 3 messages... All from Mitchie.

_Message 1: Alex? Why weren't you in form? You running late? _

_Message 2: Alex, I'm worried. Nate isn't in either please just text me._

_Message 3: Alex seriously, If you don't reply within the next 20 minutes I'm coming over there._

I sighed realising that message has only just came in as I pulled on some clothes before grabbing my bag and sneaking down the stairs and out the front door before my parents noticed. By the time I got to school it was the middle of 4th period, Maths. I knew Mitchie was in that class so I just walked in, my eyes low.

'OH MRS RUSSO. Nice of you to finally join us' the teachers words rung in my head. Argh this was killing me.

'Be quiet will you' I said quietly causing the teacher to gasp before saying something to me, I'm guessing I had just earned a detention but who gives a shit right? I moved to my desk at the back behind Mitchies as I laid my head on the table in my arms trying to fall asleep.

'Alex...' Mitchie poked me and I just groaned. 'Alex look at me' I didn't move so she grabbed my head causing me to look up as I let out a sigh, I'm guessing my breath still smelt by the way Mitchie's nose scrunched up. 'Alex? You've been drinking!' she kind of whisper shouted at me luckily not catching anyone else's unwanted attention.

'So what!?' I snapped at her before getting up and storming out of the class slamming the door behind me leaving a shocked Mitchie behind.


	5. Turning Point?

**Sorry for the wait. I've been sorting out some stuff lately but here we go new update for you, this is just the start of turning point btw, things don't always go back to usual between people quickly anyway lemme know what you think.**

**Mitchie's POV:**

'So What!?' she snapped as she quickly got up from her seat storming out the classroom ignoring the shouts from the teacher. I was debating if I should follow her or not so as the teacher turned their back I quickly grabbed my bag running out the room heading to where Alex would be. I was walking through the hallways when I noticed Nate.

'NATE!' I shouted down the hallway causing him to turn around with an annoyed expression on his face when he saw me.

'What do you want Torres' he said bluntly walking towards me.

'You really have to ask?' I hissed at him stepping towards him with my fist balled.

'Oh I would be careful if I was you' he said motioning towards my hand with his head before smirking. 'No one here to stop anything bad from happening' He paused. 'No Alex here to save you? Oh yeah that's right she hasn't spoken to you because she hates you' he said again as the anger was bubbling inside me, he knew exactly how to make me snap. 'Hah' he just chuckled and that was it. I swung at him connecting with the right side of his face. 'I warned you' he said as his eyes suddenly went dark.

'Come on then' I said as I swung at him again this time he grabbed my hand mid-swing shoving me into the lockers with a loud crash. I small whimper escaped his lips obviously giving him the satisfaction he wanted judging by the smirk that came across his face. Is that what he did when he hit Alex?! Just smile when he caused her pain. _Fucking Bastard._ I thought before I managed to get lose from his grip and knee him in the stomach causing him to step back.

'So that's how you want it Torres? I was going to let you get off easy but you're asking for it' He said as he quickly leaped forwards towards grabbing me as he put a hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming as he dragged me down the hallway. I had no idea where he was taking me as I was being drug backwards but just as he pulled me into a dark room I noticed Alex staring at me from down the hall, her face not blank as usual. She had anger written all over her and her eyes were slightly bloodshot but I'm guessing that part came from the drinking.

Nate released his grip from me shoving me onto the floor before climbing on top of me straddling me. 'What the fuck are you doing' I spat at him as he just looked down at me trying to un do my shirt. I tried to stop him but he just grabbed my hands in one of his restraining me.

'I'm showing you what I did, What I Do to Alex' he corrected his self so maybe you'll learn how worthless she is and leave her alone.' I have never been so scared in my life as he managed to get my shirt off, it clicked in my mind that this was Alex went through so often and it killed me inside knowing how helpless she was.

'STOP' I screamed at him but he didn't. All that was going through my mind was if Alex was going to come. She saw me come in here, but what if she didn't. I couldn't let him do this to me. I felt the tears start to stream down my face as the door suddenly flung open as Nate looked up to see Alex as she walked in closing the door behind her.

'Come to join in whore?' He spat at her. 'Or do you want her to watch what I do to her' he said again with an evil glance on his face. 'Oh I like the idea of that' he said just as Alex ran at him jumping on his back. He quickly stood up throwing her off onto the floor as she clattered into metal shelves on her way down, she let out a small cry as she lay there trying to get up. I was too busy watching Alex to notice that Nate had grabbed a rope and managed to tie up my hands. How did I not feel that?

'Leave her alone' Alex said quietly as she rose to her feet. Only to been thrown back to the floor by Nate as he grabbed me by my bound arms brining me to my feet which were also tied as he moved me across the room and sat me on a chair. He looked around the room before walking to the door and locking it from the inside before dragging a shelf in front of it.

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. Mitchie was tied up in the corner as I laid on the floor in pain whilst Nate locked the door blocking it with one of the shelves I had previously fell into. Whilst he was distracted I had crawled over to Mitchie looking into her eyes which were filled with tears but amongst that, fear. I started to try and untie the ropes until her eyes widened and the next thing I knew something struck the back of my head causing me to fall forwards onto the floor once again as the room started to spin. I was unaware of what was happening next apart from the fact my body was being moved.

'NO DON'T' Mitchie was screaming as my vision began to focus and I immediately realised what was going on. I quickly brought my knee up to hit Nate where it hurts as he fell off me. I backed into the corner as he came towards me.

'Now now Alex. Play nice' he said to me. 'Oh Mitchie. I want you to see this. Knowing this is what happens when Alex doesn't listen to me or when you don't listen either' he said with the venom lacing his voice. As he quickly struck me across the face, I brought my hand to my face quickly as it began to sting and looked at Mitchie who was still crying and begging him to stop.

'Let her go' I whispered as he looked down at me. 'Let her go!' I said louder this time as he smirked again. Walking over to Mitchie and caressing her cheek. 'I SAID LET HER GO' I couldn't watch him do this to her. I leaped across the room knocking him to the floor jumping onto of him as I kept punching. I didn't stop. One blow after the other I just continued to hit him as my body became numb.

Once I had eventually stopped I looked down at Nate. His lip was bleeding but apart from that he seemed to be in no pain at all. 'YOU FUCKING BASTARD' I screamed at him, letting out all the anger I had been holding in all these years as I went to hit him again only for him to grab my arm and quickly spin us around so he was on top. He twisted my arm causing me to yelp before he pinned me down carefully.

'Now Alex, You're going to experience what I just did. Don't worry it won't hurt much' he said as he glared down at me. 'Oh and Mitchie if you don't watch I'll just go on for longer. I want you to see what you cause' he spat.

'SHE DOESNT CAUSE ANYTHING' I shouted but that's when he took his first strike at me. I heard Mitchie's cries fill the room pleading with Nate to stop as my body went numb like before, blocking out any feelings but I was finding it hard to do so. The cries from Mitchie kept bringing me back to reality as the pain coursed through my body.

'Nate stop' I heard her whimper from the corner where she was still tied down. I was unaware of how long this had been going on for but by the noise outside of the room I was guessing the current class had just ended. Nate sensed this too turning to Mitchie before pointing at me.

'Scream or say anything and I'll make it even worse' he spat.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I couldn't stop the tears that were escaping my eyes as Nate just continued to punch and hit Alex like she was doing before apart from the fact that this was actually hurting Alex and it didn't seem to have any effect on him. I just watched her lay there helplessly as her expression remained blank apart from when it changed to a look of pain with every hit before going back to the cold face which Alex had used for so long to block her emotions.

Eventually Nate stopped standing up. 'You evil bastard' I spat at him causing him to kick Alex in the side as she keeled over onto her side. 'STOP' I shouted and he just did it again as she whimpered in pain. I got the point and shut up that time before he started to clap.

'Well done Mitchie, well now you understand you can get out of our lives? K good' he said before bending down to Alex hitting her once more before kissing her. How could he go from abusing her to that in milliseconds? He pushed the shelf forward slightly squeezing through the gap unlocking the door and walking out. Alex stayed laid on the floor clutching her stomach her face blank.

'Alex' I said. 'Un tie me and let me help you' I said in a reassuring tone. She didn't move she just looked up at me meeting my eyes. 'Come on Alex, you're in pain let me help' I said pleading with her before she attempted to stand up but just groaned falling back to the floor clutching her stomach tighter. 'Come on Alex' I said again as she just shook her head.

'I can't' she mumbled as she sighed.

'Alex, Nate's gone he left' I said as she looked up at me shaking her head again.

'I c-cant it h-hurts too m-much' she said her breathing becoming jiggered as she took in sharp breaths as she continued to clutch her stomach. I hated seeing her like this. I wiggled about trying to get my hands free but realised it was hopeless. 'C-come here' Alex said. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of that. I struggled to move but managed to position myself just in front of Alex on the floor as I felt her shaky hands tug at the ropes releasing my hands. I rubbed my wrists where there was currently a red mark before untying my feet and then turning to Alex.

'Alex come on we have to get out of here in case he comes back' I said but she didn't respond. I put my hand on her shoulder rubbing her arm causing her to wince as I drew my hand back. 'Sorry' I said 'but come on we really have to get out of here' I said standing up as she tried to sit up but the pain was evident on her face. I held my hands out as she took them shakily as I helped her to her feet but she stumbled back almost instantly as I grabbed her arm pulling her into me and placing one arm around her waist to keep her steady. The gap Nate had left was big enough for both of us to get through so we slid towards the door and out into the empty hallways. I had one arm around her waist still as I lead her towards the school doors.

'Where are we going?' she whispered.

'To the hospital, your hurt Lexie, it kills me seeing you like this' she quickly froze in her tracks.

'N-No please. Just take me home' she said with pleading eyes.

'But Lex, your hurt you need to get checked out' I said

'I'm fine I just need to lay down' she said as I sighed, I knew she wasn't giving in.

'Fine but your showing me everything, each last cut and bruise you have and I'm going to take care of you no matter what' she smiled slightly at that as we continued to the car before someone behind us yelled.

'ALEX' Justin and Max shouted together as Max came up tackling her into a hug which caused her to wince but she tried not to show it to her younger brother. You see having the parents that they do, they were forced to be close with each other but most the time they were apart doing their own things and Alex was the only one who was ever really alone at home. Her brothers never noticed what was going on and that's how Alex planned to keep it.

'Hey Max' Alex faked a smile as she ruffled her brothers hair before Justin spoke up.

'Where are you going and what the hell happened' he said taking in Alex's face. A look of panic quickly came across her face.

'Erm, I kinda ran into a door so Mitchie was taking me home because I felt dizzy' she lied. It was amazing how good as lying she actually was.

'Oh okay. Always so clumsy Alex' he chuckled. 'Anyway we'll see you later' he said before him and Max walked away as Alex sighed with relief as we made our way to my car.


	6. The Parents

**This chapter is pretty shitty but yeah.. here you go**

**Alex's POV:**

The car ride to my house was completely silent apart from my odd groans every time the car went over a pot hole or bump in the road, each time Mitchie would look over at me with an apologetic look on her face and I would tell her 'Don't worry I'm fine' and she would just sigh.

Eventually we pulled up outside the sub shop which was most likely empty as my parents scared everyone away just by glaring at them. I was about to step out the car when Mitchie came running around and held out her hand. 'I'm fine Mitchie seriously' I said as I stood up slowly ignoring the pain that was shooting through me right now. The silence was broken by shouting coming from inside the shop... My parents voices as usual. I sighed before turning to Mitchie. 'Go on up Mitch, I need to stop them before they kill each other, they only get on when their drunk' I said to her but she just looked at me blankly. 'I'm not going to run or anything just go on up' I said harsher then intended and she turned around and walked towards the door that went straight up into the house.

I pushed open the sub shop doors to see no customers as usual and my parents screaming in each other's faces until they saw me of course. It was rare to see my parents this sober but it didn't last for long. 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HOME?' My dad screamed at me from across the room. 'YOU SHOULD BE AT SCHOOL, ITS NO WONDER YOUR SO DUMB AND HAVE NO FRIENDS' my dad shouted loud enough for most of the street to hear. I ignored the comment about no friends; although it was pretty much true I always had Mitchie. My mum just stood there gaping as her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she just continued to stare at me. 'I DON'T EVEN GET WHY NATE IS STILL WITH YOU, YOUR COMPLETELY WORTHLESS HE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER' That one stung slightly as I froze at his words.

'Yeah sure' I muttered as I shook my head before I started to walk over to the stairs. Only to be stopped by my dad coming in front of me.

'What did you say!?' He screamed in my face. Grabbing my wrist harshly causing me to yelp. I looked up at him in silence. 'That's what I thought' he said pushing me back into one of the tables before walking to the back of the sub shop as my mum came over to me.

'What happened to you then Mrs?' she said taking in my appearance and going to touch my face as I slapped her hand away.

'DONT ACT LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE BECAUSE YOU DON'T. JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE' I snapped at her before darting up the stairs as fast as I could ignoring the ache of my body. As I walked along the hallway upstairs, tears brimming in my eyes for the first time in months. I heard my dad start to shout at my mum again but really, I couldn't care less. They could both kill each other for all I cared.

I walked into my bedroom to spot a slightly shocked Mitchie; yeah she probably heard everything she's used to all the shouting in my house. 'Alex? Are you okay?' she asked taking in my watery eyes. As she began to rise from my bed.

'Fine just fucking fine' I said as my voice shook slightly before I slammed my bedroom door locking it and darting into the bathroom locking the door behind me as I slid down the door forcing the tears back. I just wanted this all to stop. If it wasn't for the fact Mitchie was here and so were my parents I would just go downstairs and grab another bottle of anything which might numb my body or knock me out for a good few hours but I couldn't do that, I had to find another way.

There was a knock at the bathroom door after a few minutes had passed before someone tried the doorknob. 'Come on Alex let me in' Mitchie pleaded from the other side. Once I was sure I wasn't going to cry I reached up to unlock the door before moving aside slightly so she could squeeze through the gap. She looked around the bathroom before realising I was sat on the floor as she quickly came down to my level and joined me. 'Alex... I know you haven't forgotten what I said.' She stated firmly.

'What?' I asked slightly annoyed, not at Mitchie but at my Parents. Why couldn't they just stay out of my life.

'Either you show me every last cut and bruise you have or I WILL and I mean it Lex, I will take you to the hospital. By force if I have too' she said looking straight into my eyes. Her glare was enough to burn through my head I swear. I just shook my head to both. 'There's no third option. Make your choice or I'll just call an ambulance right now' she stated.

'Fine!' I snapped before reaching for my rim of my shirt pulling it up slightly before dropping it down again. 'Happy now' I asked.

'No Lex. Properly, come on just let me help you' she said quieter then before as her voice broke. It killed me seeing her like this, knowing it was me who was hurting her. I sighed before reaching for the bottom of my shirt again pulling it off completely this time leaving me in my bra and jeans. Mitchie wasn't able to stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she took in the sight of my bare body covered in various different bruises, some more recent then others.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I couldn't help but gasp as I took in the sight in front of me. Nearly the whole of her stomach and upper body was covered in a variety of different covered bruises and cuts. Some were more recent like the ones from today which were clearly more visible then others. 'Lex...' I barely whispered as I felt tears start to build up in my eyes. I shouldn't be the one crying, she was the one going through all this pain. Alex just looked up at me with a nervous look on her face which I knew instantly. 'There's more isn't there...' I said trailing off into my own thoughts as she nodded.

'You don't have to see those' she said as her face tensed up as she looked away from me, an ashamed looking washing over her face.

'Lexie...' I said as I took her face lightly making her turn to face me but she pulled back as she winced before looking into my eyes. I could see her fear and how scared she was behind her dark eyes and emotionless face. 'Every... last one.' I said looking down at the tiled floor before back up at her. 'Please' I pleaded. I don't know why I wanted to see so badly, I knew that was really nothing I could do to help, I couldn't even hug her because of the pain she was in.

'Okay' she whispered before standing up slightly and taking off her jeans leaving her in just her underwear. I gasped again; she had a snake of bruises and cuts up her legs. As my gaze travelled up her legs I realised she had put on a pair of shorts quickly without me noticing. 'That's enough' she said turning away from me as she walked out the bathroom pulling on a shirt and hoodie leaving her in the baggy basketball shorts she had changed into.

'Alex I'm so sorry' I whispered out as I followed her into her room.

'Why are you sorry Mitchie!? Did you do any of this to me? No. You have nothing to be sorry for' she said bluntly walking over and reaching for something under her pillow bringing out a bottle of what I assumed was vodka, it was completely empty apart from maybe one sip left in the bottom which she quickly drunk.

'ALEX!' I said catching her attention as she turned to me.

'What!?' she said as she tossed the bottle onto her bed as her parents shouts from downstairs continued to echo through the house as they got louder before they were right outside the door.

'ALEX RUSSO OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW' Her dad shouted as he banged his fists on the door. Alex looked at me with panic written across her face, she walked over to me pulling me towards her wardrobe pushing me in lightly grabbing a pair of jeans before shutting the doors motioning for me to be quiet as she swapped the shorts for the jeans.

'What do you want' She said back calmly.

'Open this fucking door' he said quieter this time as more footsteps were heard.

'Max go to your room' Justin's voice sounded clearly from outside the room, having her wardrobe on the hallway wall made each voice so clear even through layers of wood and bricks.

'No, he can stay the fuck here too, you kids are all so fucking un-grateful' their dads voice boomed.

'Max go' Justin said again and I could tell he was getting further away from the door.

'COME THE FUCK HERE' her dad shouted before there was a pause before a crash erupted through the hallway followed by a small whimper which I assumed came from Max judging by the protest shouts coming from Justin.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE' I heard Alex shout as her door swung open and she pulled Max into the room pushing him towards the bathroom as I watched through the small gaps in her wardrobe doors. 'Max go in there and lock the door' she said calmly turning to Max who was stood in shock. 'NOW' she said harsher and louder than before. As her dad inched closer towards the pair.

'You're such a pain Alex. Even your own brothers don't care about you or listen to you' her dad spat' as I watched her clench her fists slightly.

'You know nothing about love or care, you know why? Because no one would ever want to love you in the first place!' she shouted. 'Just because your life was so bad it doesn't mean you have to ruin ours! ' I could tell she was getting angry as she spoke and so was he by the way his breathing was becoming heavier. 'Why are you such a fucking dick' Alex spat out finally before her dad struck her across the face as she winced stumbling backwards onto the floor. I couldn't help but gasp slightly quickly covering my mouth to stop any sound coming out in case anyone heard.

Justin stepped into the room along with her mum who spoke up now.

'Never have you once laid your hand on our children. Are you fucking mad!?' she shouted at him looking at Alex who was on the floor holding the side of her face as Max came up to her along with Justin as they put their arms around her defensively. It was kind of cute the way they always stuck together at moments like this. 'Get out of this house now!' she screamed at him, obviously now drunk by the way her words were slurring. 'NOW' She screamed again.

'I won't come back. If I go now that's it' he said slowly, inching closer to her.

'Just go' she said looking away from him.

'Fine.' He snapped, he went to walk out the door before stopping turning around and picking up Alex's guitar which was by the door before smashing it on the floor and pointing at her. 'This is all your fucking fault' he spat before walking out and soon the front door slammed.

Alex had now sprinted across the room to her broken guitar which lay on the floor as she picked up the pieces.

'He's right you know' her mum said stumbling back towards the door pointing at Alex just like her father had before. 'This is your entire fault, you have torn this family apart' and with that she walked out the door.

Alex sat there completely frozen on the floor as Justin and Max came over to her. 'Don't listen to her Alex, this isn't your fault' Max said before he walked out the door.

'It wasn't you who tore this family apart, it was them, being drunk all the time.' Justin said as he pulled Alex into him gently touching her cheek causing her to wince. 'Don't ever think this was your fault, I know you. You'll blame it all on yourself but please don't. We're here for you' He said as he sighed slightly. 'I know we haven't exactly been here lately but you're not alone' he said.

True that. I thought. 'Truee that' I spoke up voicing my thoughts. _Fuck._

'Mitchie?' Justin asked confusion evident on his face.

'Surprise?' I said stepping out of the wardrobe. 'Hi' I said.

'How much of that did you see?' Justin questioned.

'Pretty much everything... guys I'm so sorry' I said.

'Don't be. Welcome to the shitty life which is the Russo's' Alex said before she walked out the door and down the hall.

'Should I go after her?' I look up at Justin who still had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

'Give her some space, she'll probably want to punch anything within range right now' he said getting lost in his own thoughts. 'She's not be the same lately... for a while now actually do you know what's going on with her?' he asked.

'Er, No' I quickly lied knowing that Alex would kill me if I said anything.


	7. Discovery

**Ayo. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Erm its pretty bad but lemme know what you think anyway.**

_**Alex's POV:**_

_Of all the times my dad has been drunk and mad... he had never actually hit me before. I didn't expect that from him. I was trying my best not to cry when he then smashed my guitar and both my parents blamed the whole situation on me. Justin had told me that it wasn't my fault and he was here for me before Mitchie managed to make her presence known._

_'_'Don't be. Welcome to the shitty life which is the Russo's'' I said quietly before walking out the room. The anger was building up inside me and I didn't want to crack in front of either Mitchie or my Justin. I walked down the hall towards the stairs punching the wall on the way but soon realised that was a bad idea when a pain jolted through my hand. 'Fuck' I grumbled to myself as I walked towards our front door.

'ALEX. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING' my mum shouted from behind me.

'Out what does it fucking look like' I spat at her.

'Oh NO YOUR NOT' She shouted at me as I span round to see her now behind me grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

'You know what, fuck you' I shouted before walking into the kitchen grabbing a drink from the fridge and slamming it shut not caring if it broke.

'Don't speak to me like that young lady' she growled.

'Like you give a fuck. You won't even remember half of this by tomorrow' I stated before going back up to my room to see both Mitchie and Justin both sat on my bed talking before they looked up at me and just stared. 'WHAT!?' I snapped before Mitchie quickly looked down.

'What happened to your hand?' Justin asked with a look of concern crossing across his face.

'The wall.' I stated blankly and he chuckled slightly.

'Did you leave a mark?' he said chuckling still which caused Mitchie to glare at him.

'Who cares' I said before joining them sitting next to Mitchie on my bed before resting my head on her shoulder. I missed this, just sitting and talking with not only Mitchie but Justin. The only person missing was Max but he normally caught on and came in and joined us. It reminded me of when we were younger and our parents were actually sober for most of the time. I laughed at the memory in my head.

'So what was the shouting at downstairs?' Mitchie questioned.

'Mum being a bitch' I said quietly. Before there was a door closed down the hall followed by footsteps. 'Here comes Max' I giggled to myself knowing it wouldn't take long and as if on cue he walked into the room.

'HEY Where was my invite?' he asked trying to put on a sad face but it didn't last he just grinned at us before running and jumping on the bed to sit next to Justin pushing him down slightly which caused him to nearly fall off the bed. 'Hah' Max just laughed to himself.

I wasn't sure how long we had all been talking for but eventually you could see it was getting dark outside before my phone went off. I looked at it quickly seeing a message from Nate. I sighed to myself which caused everyone to turn my way. '_Where the fuck are you, you're meant to be at mine you bitch' _His message read. I noticed Mitchie reading it over my shoulder before she gave me a concerned look. 'Don't worry I'm not going' I said to Mitchie and she just nodded smiling before putting her arms around me as she hugged me.

'Not going where?' Max butted in being his normal self.

'To Nate's' I said which caused Mitchie to look at me with shock that I had actually told the truth and Justin just look confused. Before just shrugging and reaching over to turn the side lamp on as it was getting dark in the room apart from the faint moonlight which was shining through the curtains.

'Why not' Max questioned again.

'Because...' I had to think. 'I'm having a good catch up with you guys, He can wait he won't mind' that caused Mitchie to look at me with a disapproving look. I knew she wanted me to tell someone about him but I couldn't. Especially not to Max, he would just go and get himself hurt whilst trying to protect me or something.

The night went on and eventually we had decided to order pizza as mum had now passed out on the sofa completely. We were sat in my room eating and talking still when the doorbell rang from downstairs. I knew it would be, I didn't even have to look or hear his voice. It would be Nate more pissed than ever. 'I'll get it' Justin said getting up and walking out the room. I just let him, I knew if I went he would just scream at me right then and there. I listened carefully to the noise from downstairs as did Mitchie.

'Where's Alex' I heard, he sounded pissed.

'Upstairs in her room' Justin said. 'Come on up' he said as two sets of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. I face palmed myself. I should have gone, at least then he wouldn't come up. Justin walked in the room first taking his seat back on the bed before Nate followed standing in the door crossing his arms.

'Well doesn't this look cosy' he growled mainly at me.

'Oh it's cool we can leave, Max Mitchie come on' Justin said.

'No' I stated a little louder then I should have. 'You can stay guys its fine' I noticed Nate give me a evil glare before then looking at Mitchie as his eyes became dark.

'No they can go Alex, why don't you let them if they want to' He said smirking.

Justin and Max got up and started to leave the room and Mitchie was about to follow before I grabbed her hand. She gave me a reassuring look but I just shook my head holding her hand even tighter. I wasn't ready for what he was going to do, especially after what had happened earlier. She just nodded at me before walking out and closing the door.

**Mitchie's POV:**

Of course I wasn't going to leave her. I had a plan. As soon as I heard shouting I was going to get Justin and then hopefully time my entrance just right so he could see what Nate was really capable off. I felt bad for leaving Alex although really I wasn't actually go anywhere, I could see the pain on her face when I walked out the door. All I had to do was wait and I knew it wasn't going to take long.

There was a smash from inside and then the shouted started. 'WHY THE FUCK IS THAT WHORE WITH YOU' he shouted at her. I knew he was talking about me, I thought this would be a good time to get Justin judging by the smash which I had already heard. 'SHES NOT A WHORE' I heard Alex shout back followed by another loud crash as I sprinted down to Justin's room quickly.

'Justin come on! Tell me you can't hear that' he nodded at me before quickly following me down the hallway back to Alex's room. 'Stay there Max' I warned her little brother who was peering out his bedroom to see what all the noise was. He closed his door slowly as Justin and I reached Alex's door. 'Wait' I told him sticking my arm out in front of him.

'YOU'RE SUCH A PATHETIC SLUT ALEX. IT'S NO WONDER YOUR DAD LEFT' What? How did he know that. 'YOU DESTORY THE LIVES OF EVERYONE AROUND YOU. WHY CANT YOU JUST BE A GOOD FUCKING GIRL AND DO WHAT I WANT?' He shouted and then there was another crash, louder than earlier followed by a small whimper from who I assumed was Alex. That was it, Justin had burst through the door to reveal Alex on the floor surrounded by shards of glass and Nate literally sitting on top of her by her broken mirror.

'GET THE FUCK OFF HER' Justin screamed at him causing Nate to look up. I looked over to Alex who seemed to be in pain by the look on her face, I then noticed the blood coming from her arm and the small shards of glass which were implanted in her skin.

'Why? She's a worthless little bitch' Nate snapped standing up kicking Alex in the side causing her to cry out in pain.

'Don't you fucking talk about, or touch my sister like that again' Justin said lower now, I could see by the way he was standing the anger which was boiling inside him.

Nate just smirked. 'What like this?' he asked. 'Fucking slut' he said again before kicking her harder than before causing Alex to cry out in pain.

'S..stop Justin please' she pleaded locking eyes with him. 'He will just keep going the more you try to stop him' she said as barely a whisper.

'Little to your little shit of a sister Justin, I'd be careful if I was you' Nate laughed to himself.

'You fucking bastard' Justin shouted but then instantly regretted it when Nate grabbed Alex by her hair, pulling her up as she yelped only before picking her up off the floor and then throwing her back down onto the floor. Alex went limp on the floor as she curled into a protective ball to stop anymore. It was then that Max walked into the room and saw his older sister on the floor, he met eyes with Alex and his eyes instantly filled with tears. Justin noticed and that was it. He charged at Nate as he kicked Alex again sending them both flying to the floor. Nate quickly made contact with Justin's face causing him to roll off and Nate to pin him down.

'Now now Justin, you don't seem to understand do you, the harder you make this the more pain you cause for Alex. You don't want her to hate you do you.' Nate said laughing to himself. He was so evil.

'I could never hate you Justin' Alex whispered but Nate still heard quickly getting up and walking over to her.

'What was that slut?' He said towering over her, but that was the only distracting he needed. Justin was back on his feet and quickly tackled Nate to the floor before grabbing both his arms behind his body. He started to force him out the door when Max came up to him.

'Your evil' Max stated before kneeing Nate in the balls causing him to only flinch. Justin soon had Nate out of the house but not without protest. 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ALEX' Was all he kept shouting but soon enough Justin had returned to the room and quickly came over to where I was now sat with Alex held in my arms with Max sitting next to us. Justin stopped before getting to us, he pointed at me.

'You knew about this didn't you' he said to me sharply. I just nodded. 'Get the fuck out' he said as he went to grab my arm.

'No Justin' Alex's voice was hardly heard but Justin stopped in his tracks. 'I told her not to tell anyone, it wasn't her fault it's mine okay!? Leave her out of this she's the only one who's been helping me for a long time' Alex finished as her eyes started to droop. Justin just muttered something under his breath before coming and joining us on the floor.

'Alex... Firstly why didn't you tell anyone, well now you don't have to cause I'll do it for you.' Justin stated.

'NO JUSTIN YOU CANT' Alex suddenly shot up with fears evident in her eyes. 'You can't say anything about this, you too Max' she said, Justin was about to protest but she stopped him. 'Please... for me. Just don't' I sighed knowing this is exactly how she got me to be quiet about the situation.

'Fine but if he ever hurts you again I swear, I'm going straight to the police.' He said before taking Alex's arm. 'You need to get this looked at' he mumbled but Alex's eyes went wide immediately. Justin caught on to what she was thinking quickly. 'Don't worry, we'll only get your arm looked at' He said but you could see the pain past his eyes, seeing his sister like this. He didn't want to have to stay quiet about this. Neither of us did, including Max.

Later on that day we were back at Alex's. Her arm had a few stitches from where the glass had been but apart from that she was completely fine. They gave her some pain killers in case she needed them. Justin and Max said goodnight before going to their rooms and I was about to head home too when Alex stopped me.

'Please don't go' she looked up at me with pleading eyes. 'Stay with me tonight... please' she said. I just sighed and nodded before she smiled up at me. For the first time in a while she seemed genially happy. I was about to lie down on the sofa on the far side of the room before she spoke up again. 'Come here Mitchie' she said sleepily. I quickly got up and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. She pulled me down to lay next to her and she put her arms around my waist holding onto me tightly. We laid in silence for a moment before I spoke up.

'Alex?' I asked but there was no response, it was then that I recognised her soft snores filling the room. I laughed to myself before turning onto my back so I could see her. 'Goodnight Alex...' I mumbled quietly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.


	8. Silent River

**Ooo new chapter. Lemme kno what you think**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with the sun beaming through the slight gap in the curtains. I lay there for a moment just thinking. I was about to get up when I realised I was still tangled up in Alex's arms as she gripped onto me tightly in her sleep. I just sighed as I looked down at her; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, calm. All her problems were put aside for a while whilst she just lost herself in her dreams. That's what I thought anyway...

Alex was slowly starting to stir in my arms but she wasn't awake. _'N...no' _she mumbled into the duvet as she continued to toss about in my arms. '_P...Please don't' _she said as her thrashing started to become more violent.

'Hey Alex. Alex wake up' I said to her as I tried to shake her slightly, trying to get her to wake. I grabbed her arms slightly trying to stop her from moving. 'Alex' I said again.

_'Pl...Please let g...Go' _she spoke out again.

'Alex come on, wake up its just me' I held her slightly tighter to stop her from moving as much, I'm pretty sure she was about to fall off the bed but she suddenly shot up, her eyes snapping open as she breathed heavily. She scanned her eyes around the room before her gaze fell on me, it was impossible not to see the pain behind her eyes. She continued to struggle with her breathing. 'Calm down, it's alright your safe now' I said as I pulled her into my arms combing my fingers through her long hair. Eventually her breathing slowed down to a normal rate.

'I'm sorry, Mitchie' her voice was shaky as she spoke. I was confused, why was she apologising? It's not her fault Nate was a complete and utter bastard. It wasn't her fault she had to re live each and every moment where he hurt her. No. It's his fault.

'Lex... why are you apologising.' I sighed. 'It's not your f-'she cut me off.

'No, let me finish. I'm sorry for everything you have to put up with. I know it hurts you to see me like this and I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you Mitch, We've known each other since we were little kids I don't know how I'd cope if you left I-'This time it was my time to cut her off.

'Alex I would never leave you... you know that. I just wished you would set Nate straight; tell the police, anyone about it. It's not good to keep it all inside like this.'

'I... I can't Mitch. I just can't' her voice shook as she spoke and for once, I could tell she was on the verge of tears. She would never show it though; she always forced them back and put on a completely blank expression numbing her from any feeling. I was about to protest when someone knocked on the door.

'Alex? Are you up yet?' It was Justin who spoke as he lightly knocked on the door.

'Yeah we're up' she called out before Justin walked in the room; it was a Saturday so none of us had school.

'Oh hey Mitchie' he said just nodding to me before looking back at Alex. 'Erm, I don't know how to say this...' his sentenced trailed off as he thought.

'What Justin?' she asked him calmly. There was still no response. 'JUSTIN! What?' she said again this time.

'I ate all the pancakes' Justin chuckled before running out the room just as Alex picked up a pillow and threw it at the door yelling out various insults to him as she grumbled to herself.

'Alex calm down... it's just a couple of pancakes' I said chucking to myself slightly as she turned around to face me, a fake look of horror on her face as she brought her hand to her chest pretending to be hurt.

'Just a few pancakes!? But Mitch! I love pancakes' she said as she pouted causing me to laugh even more. She just looked at me and smiled – I loved it when she smiled, it was something I didn't see often but I knew that smile... was planning something. 'Oh Mitch, you asked for it' she said smirking to herself now. O crap...

'ALE-'I started to shout but she just jumped on top of me and started tickling me. 'N-NO S-TOP' I tried to get out through my fits of laughter. I kept trying to swat her hands away and push her off but nothing was working. Eventually I pushed her slightly harder and she fell onto the floor with a thud letting out a slight groan. 'Oh my god Alex!' I exclaimed as I leant over to see her on the floor with her eyes shut as she rubbed her head slightly. 'Shit I'm sorry' I said as I laughed slightly.

'Hey!' she whined. 'It's not funny, that really hurt' she moaned as she got up off the floor dusting herself off before she walked out the door. I heard her mutter something as she walked down the hallway as I quickly got up and followed. 'Justin... oh Justin' she called as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I was looking around and quickly noticed a slight mark in the wall and I laughed to myself knowing that was probably from Alex, I hadn't noticed Alex had stopped walking until I walked into the back off her sending us both to the floor.

'Ooof why did you stop for?' I whined getting up and holding my hand out to help her up but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking straight ahead at the door where Nate was talking to a now sober mother. I instinctively pulled Alex's body slightly behind me as I stepped in front of her, holding her back with my arm. 'JUSTIN' I called up the stairs which caused Nate to look up at me noticing our presence in the room. Justin quickly emerged from the stairs behind us.

'Was sup' He asked but then he noticed are gaze and just looked over to the door, he instantly tensed up as he stepped in front of the both of us walking over to the door. Nate just gave him an angry glare as he got closer. 'What do you want' you could hear the anger in Justin's voice.

'I came to get Alex' he said smirking slightly. 'We had plans' I looked over to Alex and the fear on her face was evident.

'Well looks like she's not ready and won't be joining you' Justin spoke bitterly causing their mums head to snap up.

'Now now Justin! Don't be so rude' her mum snapped. 'But Alex is grounded so she won't be going out anyway.' I mentally high fived myself knowing that Alex was having to stay here. 'But' Oh god those words were never good. 'As your Nate you can stay here whilst I go out for a while, come on Justin lets go'

'But mum!' he started to protest but was already being pulled out the door by his mum leaving just me, Alex and Nate in the room as he slowly stepped in and shut the door. I had a feeling Max was out as well judging by the silence in the house.

'So girls' Nate's voice was low as he stepped towards us.

'Don't come any fucking closer' I spat at him quickly pushing myself and Alex even further back with each step he took towards us.

'Aww don't be like that Mitchie' he said still with that annoying smirk on his face which he always seemed to have. 'You don't want anything bad to happen do you?' He said again. I just shook my head being cautious of his movements with each second that past, waiting to see his next move. 'We're all friends here' he laughed lightly to himself this time. 'I just want a word with Alex anyway'

'Well, anything you want to say you can say in front of Mitchie' I wasn't expecting Alex to speak up like that but I just nodded in agreement with her statement as Nate's smirk disappeared.

'I thought we had a deal Alex, you stay away from Mitchie.' He spat as he continued to close the distance between us.

'Well technically it was you who broke it Nate, you were with me and you only want Alex to be with you so your little game is over' I spat at him but I felt Alex grab my hand pulling me back slightly like a warning, I wasn't seeing in Nate what Alex did. I didn't know what would piss him off but I had a feeling that would. 'Mhmm got nothing to say now have you, sick twisted prick' I couldn't hold back the anger in my system as the words flew out my mouth.

'I'd watch your back if I was you Mitchie, and Alex. Don't you even think this over? There's no way in hell I've had my fun with you yet and right now that's what I'm looking forward to, Mitchie or no Mitchie' I was confused by his statement but by that time had closed the remaining distance between us and grabbed my arms. Pulling me up the stairs quickly as Alex followed protesting trying to get me out of his grip but he just pushed her away. We were back in Alex's bedroom as he brought up a chair and placed it in front of Alex's bathroom door. Sitting me down on it before pulling a knife from his back pocket bringing it up to Alex as he brought her into his grip. 'Move or say anything and well... you know what will happen' he said as he snickered.

The only thoughts in my head right now we're how sick he was, what he was going to do to Alex and how long before Justin was home so he could help. My questions were answered when he pushed Alex down onto the bed harshly as a small yelp came out of her mouth. 'Don't think I can't see you Mitchie, one wrong move and it's all over' He had his back to me, I was pretty sure he couldn't see me as he climbed on the bed but he silently proved me wrong as he forced Alex to turn around so her head was at the foot end of the bed, I couldn't see her face now only her actions as she tried to push Nate off her but she wasn't strong enough. Nate just climbed on top of her straddling her.

'So Mitchie. I want you to watch this' He said as he started to pull down Alex's pyjama bottoms whilst she struggled aimlessly under his grip but he just slapped her hard across the face every so often to remind her who was in charge. I couldn't watch this, I shut my eyes tightly. 'MITCHIE!' He shouted. 'You're going to watch this or I will kill her.' I kept my eyes shut until I heard a whimper come from Alex and opened my eyes to see the knife by her neck. 'You get it now?' I just nodded. I didn't want to see this, I would never be able to get over this but I knew it was much worse for Alex.

I was already in tears sobbing by the time Nate had finished. He just got up slapping her once more before walking out the door just leaving her exposed on the bed. I wanted to move from my position to go and hold her in my arms but I couldn't move. I was frozen in my position as I saw Alex shift slightly as she pulled her clothes back on before walking over to me, pulling me up and sitting on the floor with me in her arms.

'I'm sorry Mitchie' she mumbled. I wanted to shout at her right now, if it wasn't for the fact I was still so upset I would be so pissed right now. I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes. I shouldn't be the one crying, that hadn't happened to me. No. Alex just held me tightly in her arms as she rocked me back and forth. I hated this; I should be comforting her not the other way around. I looked up at her face to see a silent river of tears flowing down her face. I was frozen again; I didn't know what to do. Alex hadn't cried in a long time. She never showed any feeling. It sounds stupid but after all this time I didn't know what to do, how to help her and tell her it would all be alright.


	9. Unknown Number

**Alright so, this chapter is pretty short and yeah thanks to the people who keep reading and reviewing the story it means alot :D Hehe anyway here you go**

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe that Mitchie just had to witness that. I quickly scrambled to my feet as I pulled my clothes on before going to Mitchie's side as I pulled her into my lap and just held her. 'I'm sorry Mitchie' I mumbled as Mitchie just cried in my arms. I tried to soothe her by rocking her back and forth but the tears didn't stop. I felt something wet trickling down my cheek and it was then that I realised that I was also crying. It was at that point that Mitchie looked up at me as the silent tears fell down my cheeks. I could tell by her face that she didn't know what to do and I didn't blame her. I hadn't cried in a long time.

We were just sat on the floor in each other's arms. My tears had stopped shortly after I realised I was crying and I immediately forced the tears back before any more could escape as my face become cold and emotionless. I heard Mitchie sigh as she just stayed in my arms whilst the tears now fell down her face but they were now silent.

I'm pretty sure we had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was awake in my bed with Mitchie by my side as her snores filled the room. Justin had probably come home and moved us but did he talk to Mitchie at all? I started to panic in my head. What if Mitchie told him!? What was he going to do? I quickly shot up running down to Justin's room and through his door to find him at his desk.

'Oh look its sleeping beauty!' He teased, normally I would laugh at his statement but I couldn't. He noticed and his expression changed to one full of concern and worry. 'What's wrong Alex?'

'Huh? Oh I was just wondering how I ended up in my bed' I said forcing a laugh to throw off any suspicion

'Well Erm I don't know maybe the tooth fairy came and saved you?' He asked joking again and this time I couldn't help but laugh slightly but then my face fell and he noticed my serious expression. 'I came home and you and Mitchie were asleep on the floor so I moved you both' he said nodding to himself as if he was agreeing with his own statement. I felt relief wash over me as I knew he had no possibility of talking to Mitchie.

'Awww well aren't you the loving brother' I teased as I went to sit on his lap and rest my head in the crook of his neck as he put his arms around me to stop me from falling considering he was sat on a computer chair. 'Where was Max this morning anyway?'' I asked him.

'Oh he went out with one of his mates to do something. I'd rather not know as it is Max we're talking about'' I just chuckled at his statement before we heard footsteps down the hall and sure enough as if on cue Max walked into the room. His eyes had a glint of mischief in as he quickly ran over and jumped onto my lap causing the chair to push back slightly as I quickly grabbed Max to stop him falling. Soon enough he was in the exact same position as me but it my arms. Justin was struggling with the extra weight, I could tell but he didn't say anything.

We weren't sat like that for long when we heard another set of footsteps walking slowly down the hall and this time Mitchie appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she rose her eyebrow at us laughing slightly before she got the same look in her eyes as Max had.

''Don't even think about it Mitchie'' Justin warned her.

'That's not very fair!' She protested as she took a step into the room.

'And you think this is fair?' Justin let out motioning with his head to me and Max who were still positioned on top of his lap. Justin's eyes lit up as Mitchie looked at him and just nodded. That was never good. Soon enough I felt Justin shift underneath me pulling his arms away as me and Max both fell onto the floor before Mitchie jumped over us onto Justin's laps but he had other plans. He quickly pushed Mitchie on top of us in a heap before he joined on top. I had no idea how I ended up at the bottom of the heap considering Max was sitting on me.

'Guys your squashing me!' I let out but they didn't budge until I started to squirm and cough slightly. They all suddenly jumped up as I drew in a long and heavy breath to make up for the lack of oxygen. Justin quickly pulled me onto my feet before laughing slightly.

I punched him in the arm playfully and he just pretended to be shocked before punching me back lightly. The pain shot through my arm as he hit a bruise I already had there but I didn't show it I just laughed as I tapped his shoulder lightly before hiding behind Mitchie.

'Hey I'm not your shield!' She claimed but I remained still as Justin stepped closer. I was just watching Max creep up behind him as I nodded at him before he tackled Justin and lay on top of him before me and Mitchie joined.

'This is what I call payback' I giggled slightly before we all tumbled sideways slightly as we laid there laughing. We were all laid there staring up at Justin's roof when we heard more footsteps approaching. We all sighed knowing who it was most likely to be and our questions were answered when our mum walked into the room. We were all surprised to see she was actually currently sober.

She looked at us on the floor with a questioning look before she spoke. 'I'm going out. There's money in the kitchen order whatever you want' was all she said before she got up and walked out the room.

'Since when does she leave money for us? It's normally just I'm going out bye and then she leaves' I questioned as Justin and Max just shrugged.

'Are you staying over again Mitchie?' Justin asked, she quickly looked at me trying to read my expression and I just nodded with pleading eyes and she understood.

''Yeah'' she smiled and Justin nodded. My phone started to buzz and I picked it up quickly looking to see an unknown number calling.

'I'll be back guys'' I said as I got up and walked out the room before picking up the call. ''Hello? Who's this' I questioned. There was just breathing on the other end of the receiver before I heard the dial tone. I walked back into the room a confused look on my face.

'Who was it?' Max asked.

'I have no idea...' I said as my sentence trailed off whilst I thought about who the possible caller could be.

A while later we were all sat downstairs on the sofa in front of the TV. We had two pizza boxes sprawled out across the table in front of us as we watched a horror film. I couldn't help but laugh each time someone would pop out or the scary background music would play because Mitchie would just move closer into my side so she could hide where as Justin would hide behind a pillow slightly whilst me and Max just looked at each other before chuckling slightly. We were never affected by horror films.

The film had just finished and the credits were rolling across the screen. Max was asleep on one end of the sofa whilst Mitchie, Justin and I stretched and yawned before we got up. 'I'll take Max up' I said as I smiled to myself at him asleep before I walked over to him putting one arm under his legs and the other under his back before lifting him slightly. He was always so light so I was used to carrying him. I walked up the stairs placing him on his bed as I pulled the covers over him before I walked out turning the light off. I was about to walk down the stairs when I could hear Mitchie and Justin talking.

'How was it earlier' Justin asked. Fuck. I thought to myself. I was crossing my fingers hoping she wouldn't say anything. There was a pause whilst Justin waited for Mitchie to respond. I decided I wasn't going to let that happen and I quickly entered the room making as much noise as I could to distract them from their conversation. It obviously worked as they both looked up and over at me.

'Oh my bad' I said laughing. Justin looked confused and Mitchie just gave me a knowing look. She knew I had been listening and the noise was just to distract the pair of them. 'So what we going to do now?' I asked looking between my brother and Mitchie as they both shrugged.

'How about sleep? It's pretty late' Justin suggested and we both nodded, I wasn't feeling great after all that pizza anyway. We silently walked up the stairs into my room as Justin made his way down to his own.

I wasn't sure what Mitchie had been saying to be but she was snapping her fingers in front of my face. 'Earth to Alex' she said. Judging by her annoyed look I was guessing she had been trying to get my attention for a while now.

'Huh what?' I said as I looked up at her confused.

'I asked you who was on the phone earlier' she repeated

'Oh, I don't know. It was an unknown number and then they hung up on me' I said honestly as she just raised her eyebrow at me. 'What! I'm telling the truth'

'I never said you weren't' she mumbled to herself before walking into the bathroom, just at that moment my phone started to ring again with the same unknown number.

'Mitchie wait!' I said and she turned around I quickly tossed her my phone as she looked down at it before looking at me. I nodded and she put the phone up to her ear answering the call.

'Who's this?' Mitchie asked but soon enough she was handing me back my phone with confusion written across her face. 'They hung up?' she said as more of a question then a statement.

'Yeah exactly' I said walking over to the bathroom to get changed. I came out shortly after to find Mitchie already laid in my bed her eyes dropping. 'Go to sleep Mitch' I said quietly as I climbed in besides her before nestling into her side slightly as I closed my eyes.

'Night Lex' she mumbled quietly.

'Mhm night Mitch' I responded before the room was left in silence as we both drifted off to sleep.


	10. Old Self

**Eh? New chapter. Lemme know what you think. Hehe. I wanted to show a happier side of Alex before things start to go downhill so here you go.**

**Alex's POV:**

Monday came far too soon for my liking. I groaned as I rolled over hitting the snooze button as I peacefully slipped back to sleep. Of course I should of known better, Max came running in what only felt like a few seconds later and dived on the bed on top of me causing me to let out a small cry as he landed straight ontop of my stomach.

''Oh my bad'' he said laughing and moving to sit up on the end of my bed. ''Well at least you're up now?'' he teased and I quickly just pushed him with my foot causing him to topple backwards onto the floor and now I was laughing. ''Hey!'' he groaned getting up and pouting before walking out the room pretending to be hurt by my actions but I could see he was holding back a laugh.

I couldn't help but smile to myself but that didn't last long as my phone started to buzz from the table besides my bed. I looked at the screen to see it was the same unknown number who has been ringing nearly non-stop every few hours and then just hanging up. I was pissed with this now. I picked up the phone. ''STOP FUCKING CALLING ME'' I yelled into the phone before hanging up. My phone instantly beeped after that indicating a new message. I didn't want to look but I knew I had too. I looked down at the screen.

**_I would be very careful if I was you. – _**_Unknown Number_

The hell? I thought to myself.

**A: Who the fuck is this?**

**N/A: It doesn't matter who I am, be very careful. I'm watching you**

I wasn't sure if someone was just messing with me or not but I started to panic. What the hell was going on? I looked over to my open curtains before running over to them and shutting them after looking out them. I was sure I saw a hooded figure disappear round the corner but I wasn't sure but as if to confirm my suspicions my phone beeped again.

**N/A: It's good for you to be scared but closing your curtains won't help.**

I gulped after reading that. I was shitting myself. What do I do? I questioned to myself. I wasn't going to tell Mitchie about the messages because it would send her into panic mode again and she was already worrying about enough. I thought maybe it would be Nate just messing with me but the more I tried to think about him being the one responsible it just made less sense. He had me exactly where he wanted me already so why would he do it?

I was so nervous right now, I didn't want to go to school but I knew I had too. I couldn't deal with this so I had an idea which wasn't exactly going to help but it would help me cope. Hah. I laughed at the way my brain was making no sense as I strolled into the kitchen. I checked to make sure Justin and Max were nowhere in sight before reaching up and grabbing the nearest bottle from my parents supply cupboard. I looked at the label. _Smirnoff Vodka. _Perfect I thought to myself before unscrewing the cap. I didn't bother with a glass I just drunk and swallowed as the burning liquid travelled down my throat. I did the cap up and slipped the bottle into my bag. I knew I was going to be drinking a lot more of this today.

I walked to school with Max and Justin. I hadn't spoken to Nate since he Erm... did things in front of Mitchie. Well he texted me but I didn't reply and I knew I was going to suffer for that today as well, another reason for the drink in my bag. The drink I had earlier didn't affect me at all as we continued walking towards the school. We were almost there when Mitchie came running up behind us grabbing my arm.

''Oh thanks for offering to walk with me guys'' she said to everyone and Justin just nodded at her smirking slightly before she turned to me and spoke quietly. ''You still getting phone calls?'' she asked and I just nodded, not going to tell her about the texts. She seemed to sense something was off and raised her eyebrow at me. I just shrugged her off as we finally reached the school gates. I to looked into the parking lot to see Nate stood by his car looking at his phone. I froze in my tracks and so did Mitchie.

''He won't do anything in front of everyone don't worry'' Justin said but he really had no idea. Mitchie squeezed my hand as we continued to walk towards the school doors earning a glare from Nate as we walked past. Yep so glad I brought the bottle with me I thought.

As we walked into the hallways we went separate ways. Justin was heading to the far side of the school to his locker, Max went to find his friends and Mitchie just followed me like she was a lost puppy but I knew she was only trying to protect me and the thought of that made me smile. I don't know why but whenever Mitchie was with me I just had this warm feeling and couldn't help but smile.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts about Mitchie by none other than her herself as snapped her fingers in front of my face. ''Earth to Alex'' she said chucking to herself slightly at how I was out of it.

''Huh what?'' That just caused her to laugh more.

''Oh! Welcome back to reality Alex''

''Oh shush Mitchie''

''Make me''

''Oh you wanna be like that?'' I questioned with a smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie.

''Be like what?'' she asked winking at me.

''Oh your really gonna get it Michelle.''

''Oh you used my full name, scary and on that not don't call me that'' she said finishing bluntly. She hated it when people called her that but I couldn't help but laugh slightly. ''Oh you wanna laugh about it?'' she asked but before I could respond she lunged at me as she started to tickle me. _Fuck_

'Mi- Mitchie S-stop'' I got out through a fit of giggles as I tried to breath but then I stepped back and fell pulling Mitchie down with me. There was a slight clink from my bad which caused Mitchie to give me a questioning look but I couldn't help but notice how she was still laying on top of me. ''Erm Mitchie, wanna get up anytime soon?'' I asked and she blushed before standing.

She was about to speak but the bell rang and I quickly headed to my next class saying bye to Mitchie knowing the question she was going to ask. I was lucky that my first few classes had no Mitchie in but they both had Nate in... Aww Crap.

I walked into the classroom actually early for once as other students were only just staring to come in. Nate came and took his seat next to me grabbing my wrist harshly as he did. He pulled me closer to him and spoke into my ear. ''Boys bathroom, lunchtime or else'' and then he pulled away. I knew I had to go or he would just come and find me anyway there really was no choice.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I knew Alex was hiding something from when I first asked her about the phone calls she had been getting. I thought she would open up in her own time but then there was the noise coming from her bag. I knew that sound too well and knew it was most likely alcohol. I was about to speak to her, I knew that if she had it something was most definitely bugging her but as soon as the bell rang she sprinted to her next class leaving me stood there confused and worried.

I wasn't in her first few classes and time was passing extremely slowly. I couldn't focus on my work or what the teacher was saying. I was worried; she also had Nate in her first two classes which didn't exactly please me. Who knew what he would do whilst no one was there to stop him and even if someone did try to stop him they wouldn't succeed. I sighed to myself as I was drawn back to reality noticing that everyone was walking out the door for break. Oops. I quickly got up and set off to find Alex. I found her outside sat under a tree with Nate. She looked fine for now so I decided not to stir anything up. I sat on the opposite side of the field just watching to make sure he didn't do anything.

Thankfully the bell signalling lessons came quickly and I waited for Nate and Alex to pass following them. My next class was with Alex but she sat next to Nate which left me with no time to talk to her still. I sat behind them in the lesson just watching them. Occasionally Nate would grab Alex's wrist under the table which caused her to flinch and then Nate would let go chuckling to himself. _Fucking Bastard_. I thought.

The lesson was actually going at a decent speed in my mind but I heard a faint buzz from in front of me. I looked up to see Alex looking down at her phone. I couldn't see what it said but her face went pale instantly as she slipped her phone back into her pocket and went to look out the window. ''Alex'' I whispered and she turned around, she looked scared.

''What's going on?'' I asked her and she was about to respond when Nate grabbed Alex's wrist again causing her to yelp slightly and she instantly span back around getting the hint. I growled slightly causing Nate to turn around and smirk at me before he whispered something into Alex's ear which caused her to tense up.

Soon enough the bell went. This was my chance; the next lesson was just me and Alex. No Nate. I shot out of my seat and to Alex's side as we walked to the next class in an uncomfortable silence. I decided to wait until we were in our seats at the back of the room before I asked her anything. Soon enough we were sat down and Alex was just staring out the window as I turned to face her.

''Lex...'' I started and she turned around to face me.

''Sup Mitch?'' She said and I sighed knowing she was putting up her barrier again the one that I spend so long trying to break down.

''What was going on earlier...'' By the way her expression changed slightly before going back to emotionless I knew she understood what I was on about.

''What you on about?'' She asked trying to sound clueless and I just sighed again.

''Don't do this Lex... ''

''Do what? I'm not doing anything''

''Drop the act, I know you know what I'm on about'' I said raising my voice slightly earning a few looks from people around the room. She looked down at the suddenly interesting floor before looking back up to meet my eyes.

''He or she called me again'' she said quietly but I knew there was more too it. I was about to speak when the teacher cut us off.

''Girls, pay attention'' he snapped at us causing Alex to roll her eyes.

''Or what?'' Oh here we go... she really hated this teacher and when she hated a teacher she always used to make it a challenge to piss them off.

''I will have to send you out'' the teacher stated.

''Oh Yay! Send me out the lesson I hate because that is really a punishment'' I was stunned, I hadn't seen Alex act like this in ages, she used to be called Rebel Russo because of her actions but that slowly died down with Nate and things.

''No but detention is''

''Oh come on, you know I won't show up to it'' The teacher just glared at her before changing the subject.

''Care to share what you were talking about as it seems to be more interesting then the lesson?'' I laughed lightly to myself because I already knew what Alex's response would be to that question, bad move teach.

''Well of course it's more interesting then the lesson. You thick or what'' she said chuckling to herself and I heard a snarl coming from the teacher as other students started to laugh. She was definitely acting like her old self which made me smile.

''Your really pushing it now Russo''

''Bite me'' and that was it.

''OUTSIDE NOW'' The teacher shouted as Alex just laughed to herself.

''Aye Aye Captain!'' She saluted as she grabbed her bag before walking to the door opening it. She turned back to me. Oh god... she had that look in her eyes, this was going to be good. She stood out in the hallway right by the door and held it open with her foot slightly as she leaned against the doorframe.

''I said outside Russo!'' he snapped.

''Oh but Sir, I am outside?'' she said winking at him causing everyone to laugh. She was loving this.

''Why do you choose to be such an annoying brat?''

''Aww you find me annoying? That's not very nice Sir, all I ever wanted was to be your friend'' she said putting on a puppy face and she took a step back into the classroom.

''OUT NOW'' The teacher shouted again as he walked up to Alex shoving her slightly as she stumbled backwards before regaining her balance.

''Physical contact. OOOO' she teased. The teacher quickly grabbed Alex's arm tightly and she winced letting out a small cry. Fuck. She still had some stitches in her arm from where the glass had been implanted from the mirror but no one knew that. ''Let go'' she said her voice was shaky and the teacher seemed to notice this but didn't let go. He only held on tighter as Alex cried out again.

'Fucking bastard' I growled under my breath getting up and walking over to Alex as I shoved the teacher into the wall as he released Alex. She quickly ran out the room down the hall to the bathroom. I followed shortly after only to find her with a bottle in her hand. She looked up at me, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

''Fuck'' she grumbled.


	11. Cracked

**Okay so, I know this is like really depressing but the story is gonna start to get like happier now? If that makes sense. Anyway here you go. For anyone who reads my other story im going to write that now and it will hopefully be up either tonight or tomorrow ish at some point.**

**Alex's POV:**

I quickly ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I quickly slid down the tiled wall and pulled the bottle out of my hand unscrewing the cap and drinking. The liquid burned as it went down my throat. I was about to bring it back up to my lips when the door swung open revealing Mitchie standing there looking at me with disappointment evident in her eyes.

''Fuck'' I grumbled mainly to myself.

''Really Alex!?'' she shouted at me her worried look turning to anger. ''You think drinking is going to solve everything?!'' she snapped again as she took a step towards me I tried to scoot backwards across the floor but was already in the corner. She reached down taking the bottle from my hands before throwing it as it smashed against the floor into pieces. I jumped at the crash it made before looking up to see Mitchie staring down at me.

''I'm sorry I can't help it'' I whispered not looking up to meet her eyes.

''Are you seriously that dumb!? Why would you fucking do that!'' She continued to shout as I tried to hold back the tears that were in my eyes but it didn't work, they soon spilled down as they silently trailed down my cheek. Mitchie's face softened slightly but she still didn't move.

''I'm sorry okay?'' I shouted as I pushed myself to my feet. ''I'm sorry to be such a disappointment to you and I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot!'' I screamed in her face as I broke out into sobs as my breathing became uneven. Mitchie's expression flashed with hurt as she just stood there in shock whilst my whole body continued to shake as I cried.

''Lex...'' she spoke quietly but before she could say anything my knees gave way as I was about to fall to the floor in tears Mitchie quickly pulled me into her as I collapsed into her arms. She bent down to sit on the floor bringing me into her lap as she held me tight. ''Why?'' she spoke so softly I barely heard her but I could still hear the nervousness as her voice shook slightly.

''I'm scared Mitch'' I mumbled looking up at her before burying my head in her neck.

''I know you are Lex, I know'' she sighed heavily as we just sat there.

It felt like hours had passed by the time the bell had rung signalling the last period before lunch. _Before Lunch, FUCK. What did Nate want? What was he going to do? _So many questions were running through my mind I didn't even notice that Mitchie had now stood up and was staring down at me confused.

''Alex, you okay?'' She asked and I just nodded putting on a hopefully convincing smile before standing up as we walked towards our next period in silence.

Mitchie sat at the front whilst I was at the back alone which left me with more time to panic. As we walked into the classroom and Mitchie went to her seat I sighed dreading this next hour but still hoping it would pass as slow as possible. The lesson wasn't that bad, well that was because I wasn't really paying attention but occasionally I would look up and see Mitchie staring at me as our eyes met but she would quickly just smile and look away again.

My luck soon passed as the bell finally rang signalling our lunch period. I got up and started to pack my stuff away as slowly as I could, occasionally looking up to see Mitchie already waiting for me by the door. I shuffled out towards her. ''Finally'' she said.

I chuckled slightly. ''Sorry, I need to go to my locker quickly I'll meet you at the table?'' I asked and she nodded before turning and walking away. I waited before she had gone around the corner before heading towards the boy's bathroom. I knew I shouldn't do this and just ignore Nate but that would just make matters worse.

I looked around making sure no one was watching before I slowly pushed over the door sticking my head in looking around. No one was there so I stepped in shutting the door behind me and walking over to the sink to sit on the ledge to wait. It was then that I heard a click and looked up to see Nate stood by the door as he locked it from the inside before walking up towards me. I jumped down off the side to come face to face with him. His expression was un-readable as he reached out to grab my wrist pulling me closer to him before he whispered in my ear.

''I bet your wondering who your mystery caller is'' his words hit me like ice as I tensed up at the thought which made him laugh to himself. ''If you be a good girl he won't have to hurt you...'' he continued as pushed us both back slightly towards the wall. ''you don't want to know what will happen if you don't listen'' he said before drawing back and smirking at me. I didn't know what to do. The words were tearing through my head as I processed them again and again.

''What do you want?'' My voice was shaky and that only seemed to make him laugh even more to himself.

''Well..'' I jumped slightly as my back finally hit the wall as I looked up to meet his eyes. He still looked amused but his eyes were dark. ''I haven't quite decided on that yet but for now this will do'' he leaned in to kiss me but I quickly turned my face sideways so he made contact with my cheek. I heard him growl slightly. ''Oh big mistake'' he barked out before grabbing my face hard with his hand forcing me to look at him. ''Now, I won't tell your little unknown buddy about it this time but you sure as hell aren't getting away with anything'' he spat as he stepped backwards slightly.

I took that chance to run for it but that was a mistake he grabbed my shoulder propelling me into the wall whilst still grabbing me firmly as my head snapped back to hit the wall behind me and I heard a crack as my head started throbbing. ''Please don't'' I looked down trying to avoid his eyes.

''You should of thought of that before'' he snapped before pulling me forward slightly as he made a fist swinging at the side of my face. Pain coursed through my as I fell down to the floor using my arms to break my fall. ''I was going to let you go easy this time Alex but you always bring this on yourself. This is your fault, you make everyone around you hate you'' he spat and I felt tears brimming in my eyes again.

''No... That's not true'' I whispered to myself.

He bent down to my level lifting my head up by yanking my hair as I yet out a small yelp. ''It is true, you don't see anyone coming to help you or hear anyone even calling your name to find you do you?'' he asked again and then there was silence. You could easily hear the voices from outside but he was right not one of them was looking for me. I didn't want to believe it. Nate always twisted things.

''No your lying'' I said before he brought his foot back kicking me in the side as I doubled over in pain.

''Get up'' he demanded but I didn't move as I continued to hold my chest over my rib cage hoping the pain would ease a little but nothing. ''GET UP'' he shouted but I still didn't move, I wanted to but my body didn't let me. He brought his foot back again kicking me with as much force as possible as I let out another cry as I jolted up slightly before landing back on the floor. I was sure I heard a crack that time.

My vision was blurred as he pulled my head of the ground by my hair before letting go as my head collided with the floor again. I heard something vibrating near my head and I looked up to see my phones screen lit up, before I had time to move he had picked it up looking at the message. 'Alex where are you – Mitchie' Aww so sweet isn't she'' he said glaring at me before he made me sit up and I cried out in pain keeping my arms cross across my chest. ''Shame she doesn't know when to back off, lights out Alex'' He said before pulling his arm back and punching my face again as I fell back to the floor before everything was doing black. The last thing I saw was his feet walking away and then I was surrounded by darkness.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I was sat at the table in the cafeteria waiting for Alex. I was starting to get worried it doesn't take that long to go to your locker and then walk here. I took out my phone sending her a message.

**M: Alex where are you?**

I sat and waited for like 10 minutes but there was no reply. I couldn't sit around doing nothing any longer so I got up and headed out into the hallway. I turned around the corner to see a crowd of people near the door to the boy's bathroom. 'Stand back'' The teacher who had grabbed Alex's arm earlier was stood near the door trying to get people to move away. I walked up to join crowd trying to find out what happened.

''What's going on?'' I asked the nearest person. She turned to look at me before speaking up.

''Some girl was beaten up in there, she's not waking up'' she said a confused look on her face. ''What type of sick bastard would do something like that'' she said.

I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. No no no, It couldn't be Alex. Please no. She had to be okay.

''Hey are you okay you look kinda pale'' the same girl asked me as stared into my eyes. I just shook my head trying to push forward past the crowd and towards the door ignoring the confused look I was getting from most students.

''Mitchie stay over there'' The teacher looked at me holding his arms out as a barrier to stop me from getting past as I tried to duck under his arms someone came up behind me putting their arms around me to stop me struggling.

''LET GO'' I shouted. ''LET ME SEE HER'' I screamed and kicked about trying to get free.

''Mitchie calm down please'' His voice was shaky but I recognised it, Justin. I turned around in his arms and fell into him crying.

''Tell me she's going to be alright Justin'' I said my voice muffled slightly by his shirt. I pulled back to look up as the school doors opened and two paramedics rushed into the building and straight to the bathroom. I watched through teary eyes as they brought Alex out on a stretcher. One side of her face was completely swollen whilst there was a small gash across her cheek on the other. There was also some sort or bandage on the back of her head but I couldn't see much from here. They started towards the door and I managed to get free of Justin's arms running behind them.

''NO'' I screamed as Justin wrapped his arms around me again as they loaded Alex into the ambulance. One of the men looked at me before up to Justin.

''Only one of you can come with us'' the man spoke and Justin looked down at me.

''You go Mitchie'' he said nodding whilst trying to hold back his own tears.

''Are you sure?'' I asked and he nodded. I hugged him before climbing into the back of the ambulance and grabbing Alex's hand. ''Your gonna be okay Alex'' I whispered.

A few hours later and I was in the waiting room still, Justin and Max had now joined me whilst we waited for any news. A doctor walked through the door with a clipboard in his hand.

''anyone for Alex Ru-'' I didn't even let him finish his sentence.

''YES'' I said jumping up from my seat quickly followed by Justin and Max. The doctor nodded walking over towards us. ''Is she okay?'' I questioned before he could even open his mouth to speak again.

''She's doing alright. We managed to get the swelling on her face down a bit and stitched up her cheek. She did receive a concussion, she should be fine after a few days but-'' Oh god, buts' were never good. ''She has a couple of cracked ribs'' I heard Justin gasp from behind me along with Max. ''Do you have any idea who could of done this?'' He asked and I turned to look at Justin and Max, they both had that knowing look on their face but no one spoke up. ''Okay then, we'll have the police speak to her later, you can see her now'' he said as he lead us towards her room.

Max and Justin walked in but I hesitated by the door looking in at Alex's limp body as more tears came to my eyes.


	12. Don't Apologize

**The ending was kinda rushed because I wanted to post tonight and its later and I got school tomorrow ergh. But here you go. I did my best to correct any mistakes but im tired so I will go over it again tomorrow or something ;3**

**Alex's POV:**

I was surrounded by darkness, the only sound being a faint regular beeping in my ears. I couldn't move or speak. I was completely trapped and useless whilst trying to open my eyes. The beeping was becoming louder, I felt like I could move but was stopped by a sharp pain tearing through my stomach. Voices. I could hear voices. I had to open my eyes; I couldn't take the blackness around me. My eyes fluttered open quickly only to snap shut from the sudden increase in light. I blinked a few times trying to let my eyes adjust as things started to un blur.

''Guys, she's waking up'' Sounded a male voice that seemed familiar. I blinked again before letting my eyes open completely. I recognised my surroundings instantly, I was in hospital.

''Alex!'' Another male voice sounded, a higher pitch then before. I looked around to the side of the room to see Max and Justin. I went to smile but instantly winced as my cheek ached. It suddenly then hit me, fuck I was in hospital. I panicked and started to move. I noticed what I assumed was an IV in my arm and yanked it out. Justin and Max shot to their feet trying to hold me down.

''LET GO'' I cried as I sat up, a sharp pain shot through my stomach as I let out a cry doubling over and wrapping my arms around myself as I struggled to draw in a breath.

''Alex calm down!'' Justin said. ''You're going to hurt yourself!''

''N-no let m-me go!'' I stuttered out in between breaths as I continued to thrash about regretting it instantly as another wave of pain flooded through my body. It was then that I heard the door swing open and a gasp from who ever had entered the room. ''L-let go!'' I tried again desperately trying to loosen their grip on my arms. It was then I felt another hand lay on my arm gently.

''Alex, calm down'' the voice was soft, Mitchie. I shook my head my breathing still uneven. ''Alex look at me'' She tilted my chin until my eyes were met with her own light brown orbs. ''Alex, calm down, breathe'' She just stared into my eyes watching me cautiously.

Slowly my breathing started to return to a normal rate and I relaxed. I leaned backwards to lie down as pain shot through me again. I whimpered as my head hit the pillow, tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I clutched my ribs again.

''I'll go get the nurse'' Justin mumbled from across the room. I started to panic again.

''What!? Why!'' I went to sit up again but Mitchie pushed me back down gently.

''Firstly you woke up and then you thought it would be clever to pull your IV out'' he said chuckling slightly as he walked out the door leaving me to stare up at Mitchie and Max.

''Hi'' I breathed out.

''Hey'' Max and Mitchie said in unison as they looked at me worry evident in their eyes.

I was going to speak up again when Justin entered the room with a nurse in tow. She came up to the side of my bed picking up the tube which I had previously disconnected. She sighed looking down at my arm before grabbing a needle from across the room. My eyes instantly widened.

''N-no'' I said quietly.

''Hey, its okay look away and hold my hand'' Mitchie spoke smiling slightly. I looked in between her and the nurse before turning to face her and reaching out for her hand. The nurse said something which I tuned out completely before I felt a pinch in my arm. My head instantly whipped around to see as the nurse reconnected the tube into the needle which was now in my arm.

Various tests followed, the nurse asking questions about my name, age, where I lived. All of which were completely and utterly pointless things to ask in my mind. It was the next question which I froze at.

_''What Happened?''_

I completely froze; I could barely open my mouth let alone speak. I stared straight ahead as silence filled the room waiting for a response. Images instantly flashed through my head. _I took that chance to run for it but that was a mistake he grabbed my shoulder propelling me into the wall whilst still grabbing me firmly as my head snapped back to hit the wall behind me and I heard a crack. _I blinked as another image played through my mind_. This is your fault, you make everyone around you hate you'' he spat and I felt tears brimming in my eyes again._

''No... That's not true'' I said out loud to myself as the images still continued to float around inside my head. _He brought his foot back again kicking me with as much force as possible as I let out another cry as I jolted up slightly before landing back on the floor. I was sure I heard a crack that time._ I felt tears escaping my eyes now as I continued to remember what had happened previously.

_'Alex where are you – Mitchie' Aww so sweet isn't she'' he said glaring at me before he made me sit up and I cried out in pain keeping my arms cross across my chest. ''Shame she doesn't know when to back off, lights out Alex''_ I shook my head trying to erase the memory from my head, I knew what came next. Darkness.

''No'' I cried out as I felt myself start to shake as sobs ripped through my chest which only caused more pain to coarse through my body.

''Alex what's not true?'' Justin asked and I just cried even more, Mitchie sent him a glare and he instantly backed up slightly knowing he had just made matter worse.

''Alex, it's alright your safe now'' I looked up through glazed eyes to see Mitchie as she hugged me awkwardly leaning down over me. I turned my head and buried my face into her chest as my tears soaked through her shirt. ''Shhh, it's alright'' She started to run her hand through my hair; she knew that would instantly calmed me down slightly.

''Erm, i'll come back later. '' The nurse said awkwardly before walking out and closing the door behind her.

''Come on Max, let's go find something to eat...'' Justin said looking at Mitchie giving her a look before gazing at me and then nodding. What the hell was that about?

''OOH FOOD'' Max jumped up almost instantly and followed Justin out the room. Mitchie's gaze followed them out the door before she turned back to me.

''Are you alright?'' She asked me.

''Really? What do you think'' I snapped, her face instantly flashed with hurt as she turned around quickly. ''Shit Mitch, I didn't mean it like that I'm Sorry'' she just nodded slightly gazing out the door. ''Ergh I fuck everything up'' I muttered to myself as I looked to the side where there was a few chairs against the wall.

''No you don't'' she whispered. I didn't respond, I just kept looking away until she spoke again. ''Alex...'' he voice trailed off. She sighed.

**Mitchie's POV:**

''Really? What do you think!'' She snapped at me, I turned away trying to hide my hurt. ''Shit Mitch, I didn't mean it like that I'm Sorry'' I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded as I stared out the door. ''Ergh I fuck everything up'' she said quietly.

''No you don't'' I said quietly, I turned to face her and she was looking away. ''Alex...'' She still didn't look up. I sighed. I reached out touching her hand lightly and she flinched, jolting up slightly before hissing in pain as she now turned to face me. ''Alex you need to stop moving so much, you have some cracked ribs for fuck sake are you dumb?!'' I said harsher then intended. She flinched at my words and her eyes instantly glazed over with tears. ''Alex no I-''

''Don't'' was all she said as she looked away once again. ''Don't apologise'' she sighed. ''I deserved it, everything's that happened.'' She said much quieter this time. I felt anger boiling inside of me.

''Did Nate tell you that!?'' I shouted at her as I stepped closer to her looking down. She didn't respond. ''DID HE!?'' I shouted again as the anger took over. I could hear the beeping from her monitor start to speed up as she looked up at me. All I could see was fear in her eyes... she was terrified, of me. I was meant to keep her safe.

I backed away walking out the door slamming it behind me leaving a terrified Alex. I passed a nurse running towards Alex's room on the way out passing Justin and Max too who just looked at me confused expressions on their faces. When I reached the outside of the hospital I just leaned on the brick wall breathing in deeply thinking about Nate. _Fucking Bastard_.

I wasn't sure how long had passed but after a while I headed back into the hospital and towards Alex's room. I knocked on the door seeing Justin sat with his head in his hands. Max was curled up asleep in the other chair. Justin looked up to me with tired eyes and just nodded. I opened the door slowly seeing that Alex was passed out completely on the bed.

''What happened?'' He spoke instantly but before I had a chance to reply he spoke up again. ''I've never seen her so scared in my life, she was just shaking and then she passed out. Been like that ever since'' I didn't know what to say. ''Mitchie..'' he pressed waiting for a reply.

''I shouted at her when she didn't say anything...'' I sighed. ''I'm sorry'' I couldn't control the tears that escaped my eyes. Justin just pulled me into a hug. ''She's going to hate me''

''Hey, she won't. She could never hate you'' I just sighed and sat down on a seat next to Justin whilst we waited for Alex to wake up.

''I'm gonna fucking kill him'' I said to no one in particular. Justin just chuckled slightly as he leaned back closing his eyes. It had been a long day so I decided to do the same. I leaned back resting my head on the wall shutting my eyes as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up again to the sound of shuffling and voices. I opened my eyes to see the Doctor in the corner talking to Justin, he looked nervous.

''Yeah, I understand'' he said whilst nodding and occasionally looking over to Alex who still lay asleep on the bed. The doctor then left after handing a piece of paper to Justin.

''What was that about?'' my voice was still groggy from sleep.

''Alex can come home tomorrow; they want to keep her tonight just to be safe. The police also need her to make a statement... and well this'' he said holding up the paper. ''Is a prescription for some pain killers, she'll have to stay home for a while''

''She has to make a statement? Can't they just arrest the bastard'' I snapped out.

''Mitch... as much as we all know it was him, there is no evidence. Even Alex's statement might not be enough to get him locked up, that's if she even makes one'' He sighed.

''Justin she freaked out enough when the nurse asked her even when I asked her. What about when a police officer asks her? She's going to completely lose it'' I stated remembering how she had reacted earlier.

''I know Mitchie... I really don't know what else we can do'' He said as he turned to face Alex who even in her sleep looked like she was in pain. I hated seeing her like this. I would never get used to it. We had literally been looking at her for 30 seconds when she started to stir before her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes instantly met mine; I didn't know what she was feeling. She looked like she was scared, confused, hurt but relieved all at the same time. She smiled slightly before wincing again due to the slight swelling still, before she spoke.

''You stayed'' she said whilst smiling weakly again.

''I would never leave and I'm sorry'' I stepped closer to her and took her hand in mine.

''Stop apologising. You don't have too''

''Bu-''

''No buts. Don't apologise, you didn't do anything'' I just sighed, I was going to continue but I knew arguing with Alex right now wasn't a good idea. ''Ugh I can't wait to get out of here, I hate being stuck in a bed all day'' she groaned and I chuckled slightly as did Justin, obviously thinking the same thing.

''You know Alex, you're not going to be able to do much but sit around when your home either. Your ribs are gonna take a while to heal along with your other injuries. You'll have pain killers but you won't be able to do much'' I tried not to laugh at Alex's face as Justin spoke. It was one of complete boredom, she just groaned again.

''That sucks!'' She said something under her breath which I assumed was her cursing which made me chuckle again. ''So when do I get out of here anyway?''

''Tomorrow'' Justin said from where he was now sat in the chair by the wall. Alex's face instantly lit up.

''HELL YEAH!'' I laughed even more and Justin just shook his head whilst motioning to Max who was still fast asleep. ''Oh my bad'' she chuckled slightly to herself but stopped immediately her face going blank as she gasped her hand going to her stomach.

''Sucks to be you. Not allowed to laugh'' I teased but she just looked at me with the same blank expression. ''You alright Lex?'' I questioned becoming worried.

''No, it hurts'' She mumbled. ''And I can't even laugh!'' She said pouting slightly as I burst out into laughter again. She looked at me raising her eyebrow as if to say. '_R u serious'_

''Ha, I'm Sorry'' I said stopping my laughter.

''Stop apologising' she said before breaking out into a smile.


	13. Back Again

**Woo new chapter?**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I had eventually gone home the night before along with Justin and Max leaving Alex alone in hospital for the night. She hated the idea, I could see in her eyes how much it scared her to be alone in an un-familiar place but we had to go. Justin had said that he was going straight back in the morning and that if I wanted I could sleep over and go with him I quickly agreed not wanting to go home. All my parents ever did was fight at the moment, they probably didn't even realise I was out but I still sent a text to my mum to say where I was.

So now it was just Me, Justin and Max sat on the sofa in their house. Their mum was passed out drunk when we got home so Justin had dragged her upstairs into her room. There was a half empty pizza box sprawled out on the coffee table in front of us along with various bowls of crisps whilst we watched some film on the TV. It was nearly finished when the sound of keys in the door was heard. We all looked up as their Dad stumbled into the room. He just glared at us for a moment before he turned to Justin and Max.

''Where's your slut of a sister?'' His words slurred as he stepped towards us causing Justin to jump up in front of the sofa protectively.

''Don't call her that'' he growled.

''That still doesn't answer the question'' he spat back.

''She's not here. She's in hospital not that you even care'' Their dad froze for a moment, as his eyes lowered before he finally snapped his head back up.

''Someone finally give her what she deserves then?'' I saw Justin clench his fists but before he had time to do anything I had jumped up grabbing Justin's arm pulling him back. The drunken man in front of us just laughed before walking up the stairs followed by a door slamming shut.

It was now nearly 1am, I was laid in Alex's bed with her door locked. It was hard to sleep with the sound of what her parents were doing across the hall. They had been at it for hours now. I always knew he would come back; Alex's mum could be forceful when she needed to, but was too quick to forget. Especially when it came to the fact of her husband. I sighed closing my eyes hoping to fall asleep so that tomorrow would come faster.

The next morning came fast, I woke up to a light knocking coming from my door followed by Justin's voice.

''Oi sleepyhead, hurry up so we can go get Alex'' he called through the door.

I nodded before I realised that he couldn't actually see me so I shouted back at him telling him I'd only be a minute. Appearance didn't matter; the only thing running through my head was Alex alone in hospital. She had always been scared of them and although she would never admit it, she hated being left alone for more than a few hours. She told me once when I went to visit her and found her in tears, the rest of her family had gone away for a while. She told me she felt like she had been abandoned and no one was going to come back for her.

I was dressed within 5 minutes and out her bedroom door and down the stairs to find Justin and Max already waiting for me. We walked out the house in silence towards Justin's car as he drove off down towards the hospital.

We finally arrived and wasted no time in getting out of the car and into the hospital reception area. Justin went to the lady at the desk to tell them we were here to take Alex home as she was discharged today. She made him fill out some paperwork before calling a nurse over who lead us down towards Alex's room. As soon as the room door was open Alex shouted at us.

''MITCHIE JUSTIN MAX OH MY GOD'' She spat out as quickly as she could, looking at us with fear in her eyes but smiling slightly at how she wasn't alone anymore.

''Alright calm down Alex, we're here now'' Justin said not knowing how she felt about being left alone for long periods of time.

''Alright Alex'' Said the nurse as she went over to her and disconnected all the wires, lowering the bars on the side of her bed. ''As soon as your changed your free to go, do you need any help changing?''

''No'' She said bluntly, I sent her a glare and she muttered something under her breath. ''Thanks anyway'' she finally said before the nurse walked out the room smiling and nodding. Alex looked up at us. ''Erm guy's do you mind?''

''Oh right'' Justin said, he walked up to Alex helping her off the bed and to stand up before they walked out the room. Alex looked at me then the door waiting.

''Please'' she whispered and I nodded turning around and walking out to wait outside with the others. I leaned on the wall whilst Justin and Max took seats across the hall. Suddenly there was a small cry from insider Alex's room, it was quiet but still loud enough for me to hear being just outside the wall. I sighed turning and walking back into the room to see Alex bent over slightly holding her stomach.

Too my surprise she was actually pretty much nearly dressed, her trackies were on loosely where she hadn't pulled them up completely and one of her shirt sleeves was twisted from where she put it on, a few buttons un done still.

''You alright Lex?'' I questioned taking in her appearance and trying not to laugh slightly.

''What do you fucking think'' she growled whilst still holding her stomach.

''Sorry for asking'' I spat back turning around to leave the room again.

''No wait, I'm sorry'' she said. I turned around to see her standing up straight slowly whimpering slightly as she did so. She twisted her sleeve round the right way before pulling her trackies up and doing the remaining buttons on her shirt up. She looked up to meet my eyes and sighed. ''Sorry'' she repeated again.

''Was a stupid question'' I said looking down at the floor. I didn't even realise her coming closer to me until a few seconds later when she poked me in the side.

''Your just worried, I shouldn't have snapped a you'' She sighed again. ''Let's get the fuck out of here'' she said smiling. I opened the door for her and she walked out slowly to see Justin and Max in the hall. We started towards the entrance, Alex and Max were walking slowly behind whilst me and Justin were up ahead.

''You need to tell her'' I blurted out randomly to Justin.

''Huh?'' He questioned being in his own little world beforehand.

''You need to tell her your dads back...''

''Yeah I know, I just don't know how too.'' He sighed looking over his shoulder to see Alex who was smiling and looking at Max whilst he laughed. ''I don't want to ruin her mood''

''If you don't tell her now it will only be worse when we get back.'' He nodded and we both slowed down as we reached the entrance walking out into the cold air.

''Alex, we need to tell you something'' She nodded waiting for him to go on. ''Dad's back...''

''WHAT!?'' She screamed. ''SINCE WHEN!?''

''Last night...'' Max finished. Alex just stood in silence looking straight ahead.

**Alex's POV:**

''Alex, we need to tell you something'' I just nodded waiting for him to finish what he was saying. ''Dads back...''

''WHAT!?'' I screamed at him. ''SINCE WHEN!?''

''Last night...'' Max said, looking up at me. It felt like my whole world had just come crashing down again. I stared straight ahead trying not to look at anyone. Why did this always happen. Just as things took a turn one way something else had to happen. Fucking bullshit. That's what life is. Complete and utter bullshit.

I could faintly hear the voices of Justin and Mitchie trying to get my attention but I just kept going through the thoughts in my head. Things my dad had said, things Nate and my mum said. How I was always upsetting everyone. Maybe they were right, I deserved everything I got but there was always someone who had to interrupt what they were doing. I should just do them all a favour. I was hurting everyone around me, that's what I deserved to feel too. Hurt P-

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone shaking me. I turned to see 3 pairs of eyes on me.

''What?'' I asked, looking between the 3 of them.

''You alright?'' Justin asked looking at me concerned.

''Yeah why wouldn't I be'' I said faking a smile. Justin just sighed whilst Mitchie looked at me shaking her head. They both turned and started to walk away towards the car leaving me to walk slowly with Max.

''They're just worried you know. I don't get why you always act like there's nothing wrong. We all know you better then that'' Max stated.

''I know, I just, it's easier for me this way'' I sighed.

''How is it easier? That doesn't even make any sense Alex and you know it. You need to stop pushing everyone away all the time'' he finished before speeding up his pace, leaving me to walk on my own.

Yup, that's me, Alex. The one who pushes everyone away including their own family and best friend. The one who always fucks up and is hurting everyone around her. I sighed to myself as I looked up. My eyes flew to a hooded figure that was stood by the corner of the building looking straight at me. As soon as I saw them they were gone. I stood in the same spot just watching the corner where the person was once stood.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up again seeing Mitchie stood by a car watching me carefully and waiting. I started walking again, trying to increase my pace but that just ended in more pain ripping through my stomach.

''Took your time'' Mitchie said bluntly when I got to the car. She didn't say anything else and just opened the back door for me before walking around and getting in the front seat. I slid into the car biting my lip as I whimpered, trying to stop myself crying out in pain. I saw Mitchie glance at me from in the mirror of the car with a worried glance but as soon as she realised I was watching her expression went blank and she turned away again.

The ride home was spent in an awkward silence and trying not to cry or whimper every time we went over a pothole or bump in the road. It didn't help when Justin braked fast at a set of red lights causing the seatbelt to tighten as I slammed forward. That time I couldn't stop the cry of pain escaping. I put my arms around myself as I leaned forward in my seat all whilst trying not to cry. Silence still followed after that, an occasional glare shot in my direction from Justin or Mitchie but it was hard to read there expressions as they turned away before I had a chance to register anything.

Soon enough we were finally parked outside the house, we had ended up dropping Mitchie off at her house on the way. Justin and Max got out quickly heading towards the front door. I just sat there for a while not even noticing that Justin had come back out. He opened the door for me holding his hand out. I just stared at it.

''It's alright Alex, I know your scared. We won't let anything happen to you again'' I looked up into his eyes seeing only honesty. I took his hand as he slowly helped me out the car. ''Come on then'' He said holding my hand as we walked towards the house. Justin slowly pushed opened the front door and stepped in with me following him. We walked into the living room; the TV was on, empty beer bottles on the table.

Max appeared at the bottom of the stairs coming down with an empty glass before heading to the tap. There were footsteps heard on the stairs. I looked up to see my dad coming down them. His eyes instantly locked on mine.

''Oh the slut returns home'' He said smiling to himself.

''Shut up'' I spat at him stepping in front of Justin. He quickly grabbed my arm pulling me back.

''Alex. Come on lets go'' He said pulling me around the far side of the room and up the stairs into my room. ''Don't let him wind you up. That's what he wants, a reaction'' He said. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. ''I'll be back ina sec'' and with that he left the room.

I lowered myself so that I was lying down and could stare at the ceiling. I was bored already. I couldn't do anything. Justin and Max were somewhere. There was no one to talk too. Mitchie was at home, I couldn't call her my phone was broken so I just laid there. The house was unusually quiet but as usual I spoke to soon. There was a load of shouting before Max ran into my room, followed by Justin and Mitchie locking the door. Wait what.

''Mitchie, what are you doing here? I thought you went home. What's going on''


	14. Payback

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and leaves reviews for me (: Means a lot**

**Mitchie's POV:**

I felt bad for leaving Alex and going home. We all knew that the news of her dad being home had upset her but she just shut her feelings off again. How were we meant to help when she didn't open up? I sighed to myself as I sat on the sofa in the front room. I wasn't just going to sit here, I knew Alex had Justin and Max but she wasn't great at talking about her feelings with them. I pulled out my phone quickly typing a message to Justin.

**M: Can I come over?**

**J: Yea, please do. Alex is just staring at her ceiling as usual.**

That was all I needed to hear. I got up grabbing my keys and heading outside to walk the short ever so familiar distance towards their house. I used to make this trip several times a day. It was weird knowing how much things had changed. Before I knew it I had arrived outside their door. I knocked, hoping that it would be Justin who opened the door but no, it wasn't. The door swung open to reveal Alex's dad he already had an angry look on his face.

''What are you doing here'' He said bitterly.

''I..I'm here to s...see Alex'' Her dad always made me the nervous; the way he stared you down wasn't the best situation to be in.

''Why would you want to see that slut'' he growled.

''Don't call her that!''I instantly spat back at him as I tried to push past him. He pushed me into the back of the door as it closed behind me.

''WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT HUH?'' His face was inches from mine; I could feel his breath as he spoke.

''GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER'' I heard Justin shout as he came into view behind her dad as he quickly came over. I used the distraction to quickly slip under his arms and away from him to join Max who was stood by the stairs.

''JUSTIN COME ON'' I shouted as Max quickly ran up the stairs. Justin stepped back from his dad quickly running over to me as we followed up behind Max heading into Alex's room. Justin locked the door behind us leaving a confused Alex just staring at us.

''Mitchie, what are you doing here? I thought you went home. What's going on'' She questioned.

I looked over at Max and Justin who nodded before the unlocked the door heading across the hall into Max's room. I shut the door behind them before walking over and sitting on the edge of Alex's bed. I told her what happened downstairs and she instantly became angry. Alex had always been protective of me no matter who it was, including my parents. On a few occasions she had actually shouted in my parents faces asking them if they realised what effect they were having on me.

''I'm going to fucking kill him'' Alex said trying to sit up.

''No Alex'' I said putting my hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. ''You have to stay here''

''Mitchie h-'' she started before I cut her off.

''Yes Alex, I know. No offence but you can hardly walk much on your own at the moment so I don't think trying to hurt your dad would have any point'' She groaned slightly before agreeing and laying her head back against the pillow.

''So how are you feeling?'' I questioned earning a glare from Alex as she turned her head to face me more. ''Right, stupid question'' I said trying to think of something else to make conversation with.

''I'm Sorry'' She mumbled.

''Huh? For what?'' I said as I moved to sit cross legged on the end of her bed.

''How I acted earlier... I know you hate it when I do that'' Alex looked up to meet my eyes.

''Yeah'' Were the only words I was able to form as I stared into her eyes for a moment before Alex quickly looked down.

The next few hours were spent in conversation about random things. Anything apart from Nate, it was clear we were both avoiding the subject but at some time we were going to have to talk about it. We were running out of other things to say as the conversation slowed before we were just sat in a comfortable silence before I decided to speak up again.

''Alex...'' I said, she looked up at me. ''You need to tell me what happened...''

''Mitch I ca-''

''No Alex, You can.'' I said sighing. ''Your safe, you can tell me. Please'' I looked over at Alex, she just nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

''H- He told me to meet him in the bathroom at lunch so I went.'' She started as she told me the story about the mystery caller and other details.

'He went to kiss me but I turned away...He said I wasn't going to get away with it, I tried to run. H- he'' She began to cry as she continued explaining what had happened

**Alex's POV:**

_''What do you want?'' My voice was shaky and that only seemed to make him laugh even more to himself._

''He went to kiss me but I turned away...He said I wasn't going to get away with it, I tried to run.''

_I took that chance to run for it but that was a mistake he grabbed my shoulder propelling me into the wall whilst still grabbing me firmly as my head snapped back to hit the wall behind me and I heard a crack as my head started throbbing. ''Please don't'' I looked down trying to avoid his eyes._

''He p-punched me and I-I f-fell down'' I managed to get out between my sobs. ''H-he said that I make e-everyone around me hate me. I didn't want to believe it Mitchie. H-he said it was true, t-that no one was coming to look for m-me. I thought h-he was lying.'

_''No you're lying'' I said before he brought his foot back kicking me in the side as I doubled over in pain .''Get up'' he demanded but I didn't move as I continued to hold my chest over my rib cage hoping the pain would ease a little but nothing. ''GET UP'' he shouted but I still didn't move, I wanted to but my body didn't let me. He brought his foot back again kicking me with as much force as possible as I let out another cry as I jolted up slightly before landing back on the floor. I was sure I heard a crack that time._

''He kicked me a-and told me to g-get up but I d-didn't. H-he told me a-again but I didn't move s-so he kicked me h-harder. I-it hurt so bad Mitchie'' I said as Mitchie just stared at me, her eyes glazing over with her own tears.

_My vision was blurred as he pulled my head of the ground by my hair before letting go as my head collided with the floor again. I heard something vibrating near my head and I looked up to see my phones screen lit up, before I had time to move he had picked it up looking at the message. _

''I couldn't see m-much. H-he had my p-hone and read your message. He m-made me sit up. I-I couldn't cope w-with the pain. He punched me again, the n-next thing I remember was waking up in hospital''

I looked up at Mitchie who had tears streaming down her face at this point. She moved so she was lying down next to me on my bed and pulled me into an awkward hug. She ran her fingers through my hair as she kept repeating things over and over.

''I'm so sorry Alex'' She said as she wiped her eyes. ''I would never hate you, I was so worried about you when you didn't show up'' I just turned my head so I could burry my face into her shoulder as my tears continued to fall along with hers. ''He is so fucking dead'' She growled and I pulled back slightly.

''Mitchie'' I said but she didn't look at me. She sat up slightly instead.

''I'm going to kill him'' She said as she stood up.

''Mitchie No'' I said grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. She looked down at me, anger in her eyes. ''Y-you can't''

''Are you actually serious right now!?'' She said raising her voice slightly. ''I can't just not do anything!'' She said as she pulled out of my grip walking towards the door.

''Mitchie you can't!'' I shouted as I slowly got up ignoring the pain that shot through my chest. ''He'll hurt you!'' I called after her as I walked towards the door.

''Watch me'' She said closing my door behind her.

I opened it looking down towards the stairs. ''MITCHIE'' I shouted but there was no response. ''Don't leave me again'' I mumbled to myself. At that moment Justin and Max came out of his room.

''What's going on?'' They questioned.

''Mitchie went after Nate''

''Good he deserves it'' Max said bluntly.

''You don't get it!'' I screamed in their faces. ''He'll hurt her! You have to stop her!'' I cried but they just looked at me. ''I HATE YOU BOTH, WHY ARE YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING'' I screamed before walking back into my room locking the door behind me. I grabbed my iPod from my side table and sat myself down in front of my bedroom door. I didn't do anything. I just sat and cried waiting for Mitchie to come back. Justin and Max tried to speak to me but I just ignored them. They brought me dinner and left it outside the door but I wasn't hungry. I couldn't do anything right now.

''Alex come on you've got to eat something'' Justin said as he knocked on the door. I didn't respond and I assumed he just walked away. I got up walking into the bathroom slowly, looking for something, anything. I couldn't drink, that would mean having to go downstairs so I searched for a new release.

**Mitchie's POV:**

As much as it hurt Alex, I ignored her pleas for me to stay and I ran all the way to Nate's house. Lucky for me he was stood outside alone. I didn't say anything. I just ran up to him swinging my fist at his face as he fell to the ground.

''What the hell!?'' He questioned as he looked up to see me. I quickly straddled him on the ground and punched him again. I didn't stop. I just kept punching. I was numb, I ignored the pain of when he got the occasional punch to my stomach. All I could see in my head was Alex and what he had done to her.

''YOU FUCKING DICK'' I screamed in his face as I punched him again before he quickly got a jab to the side of my face. My hand instantly shot to my cheek leaving myself as an open target as he quickly went for me again hitting my face. I got up quickly after he had punched me again and kicked him in the side before running off. I went straight home and up to the bathroom looking in the mirror.

My lip was cut and covered in now dried blood. The side of my face was now a redish colour and was starting to swell. There was a small gash under my right eye. I sighed as I went to my room laying down on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I had slept the whole night from when I got home. I rolled over to grab my phone to see various missed calls and messages from Justin.

**J: Mitchie what happened? **7:46pm

**J: Where are you? Are you Okay? **8:33pm

**J: Mitchie seriously, please where are you. **9:10pm

**J: Alex hasn't come out her room since you left, she won't eat anything or take her pain killers. **12:04am

**J: Just let me know your okay ;/ **12:15am

Were just some of the various messages I read through. I quickly opened a new message to send a reply to him.

**M: I'm fine, I'll see you at school. How's Alex?**

Justin replied almost instantly to that message. He was probably taking him phone literally everywhere with him.

**J: K, I don't know, she still hasn't come out her room. She won't speak to anyone. ;/**

**M: I'll come around after school and try talking to her.**

After that I started to get ready for school. I did my best trying to cover up the bruise on the side of my face which had shown up over night. I sighed to myself thinking about Alex. She had gone into complete lock down after I left. She needed to eat, she needed to take her pain killers, I don't even want to think about how much pain she would be in without them.

I spent most the day trying to avoid Nate and the questions from everyone in the hallways. Justin had gone home at lunch to check on Alex. I was waiting for him to come back as I sat in the cafeteria with Max. He came through the doors his expression blank as he made his way over to us.

''Anything?'' I questioned.

''Still won't open her door.'' He said and I sighed.

Soon enough the school day had finished and I was on my way to Alex's with Justin and Max. Max stayed downstairs as their dad was nowhere to be seen whilst I headed upstairs with Justin. There was a tray of untouched food outside her door.

''You want to let me in Alex?'' Justin tried. There was no answer. He sighed before turning and walking back down the stairs. ''Have fun'' he said to me as he left.

I knocked on her door lightly. ''Alex... It's me'' I said, silence. ''You want to let me in and tell me what's up?'' I said as I rested my forehead on her door. There was a faint thud from what I assumed was her room but then I heard her bathroom door creak open. I could hear her crying faintly through the door. ''Alex?'' I questioned as the doors lock clicked open.


	15. Truths out

**Sorry for the slow update, erm I would give some sort of exscuse here but I don't really have one. I just felt lazy lately. Oops. Anyway erm the new 'Here for you'' Chapter will be up but for now here ya go... enjoy?**

**Previously:**

_I knocked on her door lightly. ''Alex... It's me'' I said, silence. ''You want to let me in and tell me what's up?'' I said as I rested my forehead on her door. There was a faint thud from what I assumed was her room but then I heard her bathroom door creak open. I could hear her crying faintly through the door. ''Alex?'' I questioned as the doors lock clicked open._

**Mitchie's POV:**

I waited as the door swung open slowly, creaking as it did so to reveal Alex stood there, tears silently streaming down her face. Her face pale as she held her arms around her ribs. She didn't say anything she just stared at me.

''Alex...?'' I questioned. She still didn't say anything. I reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away from my touch. ''Alex? What's wrong?'' She still didn't say anything. She continued to stare at me, a hurt look in her eyes.

''Why'' She barely whispered.

''What?'' I said confused.

''Why'' She said louder as she looked away from me. I stood there in silence not sure what she was on about. ''I told you not to. I begged you to stay. WHY'' She said raising her voice as she spoke.

''Alex...'' I said reaching for her hand but she pulled away again. ''I couldn't just let him get away with it... You don't deserve this. I did it for you''

''NO.'' She shouted. ''You could! You left me, you didn't have to go! I needed you!'' She said as more tears started to fall down.

''I'm here now Alex, I'm not going to get anywhere...''

''It doesn't matter now'' She muttered turning away and starting to walk slowly towards her bed. I reached out grabbing her wrist as she let out a cry before yanking her arm from my grip.

''Alex!?'' I said grabbing her arm again pulling her towards me, ignoring her struggles. I was about to pull her sleeve up when she stopped me, looking away guiltily. I moved her hand away before rolling up her sleeve to reveal fresh cuts up her arm, dried blood from where it has flown down her wrist. She snapped her head up, pulling her sleeve back down and backing away from me slowly into the corner of the room.

''Why Alex'' I questioned sadly trying to hold back my own tears.

''I didn't want to feel this way anymore!'' She shouted. ''I needed you but no you left! I couldn't deal with it on my own, knowing what he did to me. The constant images of him on top of me flashing back into my head. I didn't want to see it anymore!''

''Alex I'm so sorry I didn't re-''

''NO MITCHIE YOU DIDN'T.'' She screamed as her breath hitched slightly and she gasped, holding her stomach again. ''I BEGGED YOU TO STAY, YOU KNEW I NEEDED YOU. I C-CA'' She started before her breathing increased as it became heavy and sharper. ''C-ca-cant b-breathe'' She stuttered out in between breaths.

''Alex, you need to calm down'' I said walking up to her taking her hand.

''DON'T TOUCH ME'' She managed to scream before she doubled over clutching her stomach still gasping for oxygen to reach her lungs. That was when Max came running in.

''What's going on- ALEX! What's wrong?'' He said running to her side as he hugged her lightly looking up at me.

''She was shouting- she stopped saying she couldn't breathe'' I stated standing there in shock.

''Come on Alex, calm down'' Max said worried, I could see tears building up in his own eyes as well as mine.

''Where's Justin? He would know what to do''

''He went out...'' Max said turning his attention back to Alex. Whose breathing amazingly was starting to slow. He continued to rub her back trying to calm her as her breathing evened out, as she whimpered slightly. She went to stand up straight but let out a cry.

''I-it h-hurts'' She cried out.

''Where are her pain killers Max?''

''Down in the kitchen...'' He didn't even finish, I ran out the room and down the stairs running into the kitchen searching through all the cupboards and draws until I found her bottle. I sprinted back up the stairs into her room emptying out 2 into my hand and grabbing the glass of water from her table before handing them too her.

''Here'' I said as she looked up at me with sad eyes before taking the pills and swallowing them with some water.

''Thanks'' she mumbled as she straightened out slowly, wincing as she did so.

''I'll be in my room if you need me...'' Max said as he walked out of the room and across the hall into his own room.

I watched as Alex slowly made her way across the room to her bed, as she sat on the edge slowly and laid down, biting her lip as she did so. She laid staring at the ceiling playing with her fingers whilst I stood in the same spot watching her, thinking what to say.

''Alex... I'm sorry'' I started waiting to see her reaction; she stopped playing with her fingers as her gaze moved to me. ''I know I shouldn't of left you, I was just so pissed. Please... Promise me you won't do this again'' I said as I crossed the room and rolling her sleeve up again.

''I won't promise you something I can't keep...'' She said quietly. ''But I'll try'' She finished. I quickly climbed onto the bed next to her as I pulled her into my arms so that her head was resting on my chest. I kissed her forehead as I put my arms around her waist. I would say that this was in a motherly or sisterly way... but I'm really not sure anymore. It just felt so right having her in my arms.

It kills me every time I see her with Nate, when I see what he does to her. He has no right, he doesn't deserve her. Most guys are jerks; Alex just had to pick the biggest one of them all. She really needed someone better than him... someone like me. Wait what? I'm not like that, I'm straight. I quickly pushed that thought to the side of my mind.

''Mitch'' Alex whispered groggily.

''Mhmm''

''What are you thinking about?'' She whispered.

''You...'' She shuffled slightly so she could look up at me.

''And...?''

''You deserve better then Nate... You really do Lex'' I sighed as she just stared up at me.

''I know...''

''You can do so much be- Wait what?'' I said shocked, she had admitted for the first time in her life that she could do better with someone else. I snapped out of my thoughts to see her staring down at my lips. She started to lean in closer as I did the same. There were only a few inches between us when she reached up and kissed my cheeks.

What was I thinking; of course she wouldn't kiss me. Wait, why am I so disappointed about that, shouldn't I be happy. I was confused, that's for sure. I sighed as Alex moved back so her head was laid on my chest and soon enough she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I sat there for a while, thinking when Justin walked in the room with a tray carrying two plates of food.

''She needs to eat something... She hasn't eaten anything lately'' I nodded.

''I'll make her eat when she wakes up'' He smiled weakly before he left the room closing the door behind him. Almost as if on cue Alex stirred slightly in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open.

''Hey Sleepy'' I said smiling; she giggled slightly in response before she moved herself out of my grip slowly as she rested against the headboard. I picked up the tray putting it on my lap looking at Alex. ''You hungry?''

She shook her head, no.

''Alex... you need to eat something''

''I don't want too''

''That's not an option'' I said giving her a look showing her I was serious, she switched her gaze between me and the plate of food before sighing and taking the fork, eating a mouthful. I smiled before having some of my own.

* * *

A week had passed since that day. It was Alex's first day back at school after what happened. Let's just say she wasn't looking forward to it. She was walking with me slowly but steadily through the hallway trying to ignore everyone gaze on her. Everyone knew about what happened that she would be a bit slow getting around because of her ribs... The only thing no one knew is that Nate did this to her. Thankfully we hadn't bumped into him.

Justin and Max were across the hall from Alex's locker, almost as if they were standing guard. I was pretty much the same, if Nate even came near her I wouldn't hesitate to punch him. I heard Alex sigh as she struggled to hold onto her books.

''Here'' I said taking them out of her arms and carrying them for her as she shut her locker door.

''Thanks Mitch'' She smiled weakly before we headed off to our first class which we luckily had together. I knocked on the door as the teacher looked up; we were early as the bell hadn't gone yet.

''Can we come in?'' The teacher nodded looking at Alex before speaking up.

''How's it going Alex?'' He asked.

''Er, fine thanks'' She said shyly.

''So what exactly happened then?'' He asked, I watched as Alex froze. Luckily she had her back to the teacher at this point.

''I don't want to talk about it'' She barely whispered.

''Sorry what was that?''

''She doesn't want to talk about it'' I snapped stepping in glaring at the teacher before walking Alex to the back of the classroom to our desks. She sat down as I handed her, her books before sitting down in my own seating, sitting sideways.

All was going well until the bell rang and people started filing into the classroom. It was then that Nate strolled in... I had completely forgotten he was in this class. He smirked looking at Alex before walking over and taking a seat in front of her. Alex visually tensed up as she started to pick at her nails under the table. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

''Hey, relax. I'm here. He won't touch you'' She just nodded looking forward at him as he turned around smiling still.

''Sup babe'' He said going to kiss her, she moved back. His eyes instantly went black as he muttered something under his breath. ''Your really still doing that after last time'' He growled.

Alex just sat there frozen as people in the room started to turn their gaze and watch the interaction between the pair. Even the teacher stopped and looked at them curiously.

''Don't ignore me bitch'' He hissed as a few people started whispering. I watched as Nate clenched his fists under the table. ''Worthless peace of shit'' he said standing up and raising his arm.

I jumped out of my seat and in front of her as he brought his hand down to hit her, but instead he hit me. I stumbled backwards into her desk slightly as everyone around the classroom gasped. I stood there holding my ground as the teacher walked into the hallway for some reason.

''Out of the way slut'' He hissed at me. I shook my head as he went to swing at me again but I ducked.

''Don't you dare fucking touch her!'' I shouted at him as I pushed him backwards, he fell over his desk onto the floor.

''Son of a bitch'' He said jumping up and charging at me as I slammed into the wall at the back of the classroom. I let out a scream as I fell to the floor holding my head. He turned and looked at Alex but there was no way he was doing that again. I jumped back up punching him in the face as he held his nose.

I watched as some of the jocks from the football team got up and walked over grabbing his arms before he could fight back.

''Dude what the fuck are you doing'' One of them said, I think his name was Joe.

''Get off me!'' He shouted as he tried to punch him in the face but at that moment the teacher walked back in with Mr Laritate.

''Nate!'' His voice echoed. ''My office now!'' He shouted. Nate spun around shaking off their grip before storming out the door.

''Russo, Mitchie. Counsellors office'' I nodded turning to Alex and taking her hand before leading her out the door and down the hallways.

''you okay Mitch?''

''Yeah'' I smiled as we walked into the office to see some lady whose name I can never remember. I sat on one seat whilst Alex sat on the other constantly glancing at me I mouthed 'It's okay' to her smiling and she smiled back slightly.

''Alex'' The ladies voice spoke up. ''After recent incidents we want to ask you some questions about Nate'' Alex simply nodded. ''I'm just going to get straight to the point. Was it Nate who attacked you the other week?''

Alex gulped as she sat there frozen. I looked at her trying to reassure her and get her to speak up about it finally. ''Y-yes'' The lady nodded and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

''Has he ever done something like that before?'' She questioned sadly.

Alex looked at me, scared before turning to the lady. ''Not as badly...'' She said quietly. The lady gasped slightly before writing something down on the paper.

''Why didn't you speak up before?''

''I was scared...'' I glanced at Alex as tears quickly filled up her eyes and spilled over. I instantly got up, pulling her up off her seat into a tight hug, before I sat back down on the chair and pulled her onto my lap as she cried into my chest.

''Did you know about this Mitchie?'' She asked more serious now.

''Yes...''

''And you didn't say anything?'' She looked surprised and slightly confused at this point.

''She asked me not too... I tried telling her she had to tell someone but she didn't''

''Have you ever witnessed Nate abusing Miss Russo?'' She questioned.

I gulped, looking down at Alex who just nodded at me.

''Y-yes...'' I said choking on the word.


	16. Feelings

**Erm so yah, sorry for the long wait, this chapter is really bad so yeah sorry for that as well... but Here you go**

**Previously:**

_''Did you know about this Mitchie?'' She asked more serious now._

_''Yes...''_

_''And you didn't say anything?'' She looked surprised and slightly confused at this point._

_''She asked me not too... I tried telling her she had to tell someone but she didn't''_

_''Have you ever witnessed Nate abusing Miss Russo?'' She questioned._

_I gulped, looking down at Alex who just nodded at me._

_''Y-yes...'' I said choking on the word._

**Alex's POV:**

''Y-yes...'' Mitchie choked out. I looked at her trying to force her own tears back as she held me in my arms. I hated that Nate made her watch that day. I knew Mitchie would blame it all on herself thinking she should have stopped it but she really couldn't off. She didn't know Nate like I did.

''Alex, you understand we are going to have to inform the police of this?'' The lady asked as I nodded into Mitchie's shoulder. ''It will be up to you if you wish to press charges or not''

''I don't want too'' I whispered loud enough for her to hear. I felt Mitchie tense underneath me.

''You don't have to make a decision just yet'' She said slightly taken back by my decision. I felt Mitchie shift underneath me as I looked back down at her.

''Alex I need to go to the bathroom'' She said, I nodded getting up and watching her walk out the room with a blank expression. She glanced at me before she closed the door behind her. She was annoyed, I knew that much.

''What's going on between you and Mitchie?'' The lady brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her shocked.

''What do you mean?'' I asked confused.

''I mean, the way she looks at you its like-'' I cut her off before she could say anything else.

''She's my best friend'' I said nodding to myself as I agreed with my own statement. It was nothing more than that was it? I sighed as I sat in the office in an awkward silence waiting for Mitchie to return. I missed the comfort of her arms, I felt different with her, safe.

Around 10 minutes had passed and Mitchie still hadn't returned, I was starting to worry. She should have been back by now. I knew she was annoyed with me but she would still come back right? I decided to go and look for her.

I went straight to the girl's bathroom but she wasn't in there, it was completely empty. I headed towards the other restroom on the second floor but she wasn't in their either. As I was walking back down the stairs I saw Max and Justin stood together. I ran over to them quickly.

''Have you two seen Mitchie?'' I asked before they could say anything else. They looked at each other before facing me again.

''We saw her about 10 minutes ago, she looked like I don't know, weird'' Justin spoke.

''What do you mean weird?'' I asked him.

''I really don't know she just looked weird'' He said a confused look on his face. I sighed before turning to walk off back down to the office to see if she had gone back whilst I was looking for her. I walked into the room to see no Mitchie still.

''You haven't found her?'' The lady asked me and I shook my head as she got up from her chair. ''I'll help you look'' She said as we both walked out into the hallways, by now everyone was back in their lessons.

We started with the lesson Mitchie should be in but she wasn't there. We spent the whole period just walking around the halls and in classrooms but we still didn't find Mitchie. That was when I seriously started to worry. It wasn't like her to just run off like this. I took my phone from my pocket before dialling her number. It went straight to voicemail so I sent her a text instead.

**A: Mitch where are you?**

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I walked down the hallway and round the corner when I walked into Mr Laritate. I looked up at him before scanning around behind him.

''Nate isn't here'' He said noticing my nervousness. ''He was taken home until you speak to the police''

''Do you know what happened to Mitchie Torres?'' The counsellor lady asked him. He looked confused for a moment.

''What about her?'' He asked hesitating.

''Do you know where she is?'' She asked him.

''No...? Last I heard she was with you'' He said looking between the pair of us.

''We can't find her anywhere''

''I'm sure she's around somewhere'' He said calmly. It was at that moment I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out to see an unknown number calling. I looked between the two adults who were too involved in conversation to notice so I answered.

''Hello?'' I questioned.

''Listen closely Alex'' The voice clicked in my head instantly, it was Nate's, I was about to hang up when he spoke up again. ''Don't even think about hanging up or else'' He said. Or else what? He couldn't exactly do anything when I was stood with two teachers in a school that now knew everything. Almost as if answering my question there was a scream on the other end of the phone, it was a girls scream.

''STOP'' I heard the voice cry; I recognised that voice anywhere – Mitchie. I walked away from the two adults across the hall before speaking.

''Don't you fucking touch her'' I growled into the phone.

''I won't have to if you don't press charges with the police'' He said back.

''DON'T ALEX'' I heard Mitchie shout in the background before there was a thud and she let out a cry.

''Shut up'' Nate growled at her. ''So, are you going to press charges?''

''ALEX DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT'' I heard Mitchie shout in the background again. There was a lot of shuffling on the other end of the line before it went dead. I looked to make sure Mr Laritate was still busy before walking down the hallway to Justin's classroom and knocking on the door before opening it as the teacher looked up.

''Could I speak to Justin please?'' I asked as he looked at me worriedly. The teacher just nodded before he walked out the room.

''What's wrong?'' He asked almost instantly.

''I need your help...'' I started. ''Nate has Mitchie, he wants me to not press charges''

''and... you don't know what to do and want to save Mitchie'' I just nodded. ''Let's get Max'' He said before taking off down the hallway as I followed. We got Max out of his lesson as we walked towards the school doors', making sure no one was looking before walking out into the parking lot.

We were headed towards the gates when my phone started to vibrate again. I quickly picked it up, not even looking at who was calling and answered it.

''What?'' I questioned.

''So have you made a decision yet?'' It was Nate. I signalled to my brothers who it was before replying.

''I don't know'' I said trying to by us time as we started walking down the street heading in the direction of Nate's house.

''The clock is ticking Alex, you have half an hour or else'' He said before hanging up the phone. I looked up at Justin and Max as we walked down the road in silence.

We finally reached Nate's house and were stood across the road hidden behind a parked van as we looked over at his house, it looked empty but where else would Nate be able to go.

''So what are we going to do?'' I asked Justin.

''You go to the door, distract him. Me and Max will go around the side to that open window and find Mitchie'' I nodded but felt my stomach drop when I felt my phone vibrate again. I pulled it out to see 1 new message from the unknown number which Nate was using

**_Times up Alex_**

Was all it said, I looked up in panic to Justin and Max as we all ran towards the houses side window. There was no time for plans now. Justin went in first, Max then helped to push me up and Justin pulled me through lightly, being cautious of my ribs which were still healing. Max then finally climbed into the window behind us as we looked around the dark room listening for anything.

''Al-'' Justin started before I cut him off.

''Shh'' I said listening carefully as I heard faint voices but they shortly stopped. I walked over to the stairs slowly with Max and Justin following me as I walked up them slowly trying my best not to make them creek. I reached the top and walked towards Nate's room pushing the door open. It was empty. I turned to look at Justin when I heard a faint scream from downstairs.

We all ran down the stairs looking around until we spotted a door in the hallway that lead to the basement. I walked up to it putting my ear against the door as Justin did the same. There were various thuds and crashes coming from the stairs. I stood back instantly trying to open the door but it was locked.

''Justin what do we do'' I cried out.

''Give me one of your hair slides'' He demanded as I slid one out of my hair before handing it to him as he attempted to pick the lock. I tried to block out the sounds coming from behind the door.

Eventually there was a click and the door swung open. I pushed past Justin walking down the steps cautiously with Justin and Max behind me. I reached the bottom to see Nate straddling Mitchie who had tears streaming down her face on the floor shirtless as he tried to get her jeans off.

''GET OFF HER'' I screamed as his head snapped up and he smirked until he saw Justin and Max stood beside's me. Mitchie looked up to meet my eyes as I looked at hers seeing the terrified look in her eyes.

''I SAID GET OFF HER'' I shouted again watching as Nate got up slowly pulling Mitchie to her feet as well by her hair as she whimpered. He held her in front of him like a shield, putting his arm around her neck to hold her still. I watched as Mitchie started to pull at his arm trying to get him to loosen his grip so she could breathe. I looked over at Justin and nodded as I walked towards him slowly. His eyes fixed on me as Justin slid around the side of the room without him noticing in the dim light.

''A-Alex d-don't'' Mitchie stuttered out as I just nodded again at Justin who was now behind Nate. Before he even had the time to turn around Justin had lunged forward sending all 3 of them to the ground in a heap. Justin quickly rolled off as Nate punched him before he turned to Mitchie as he started to repeatedly hit her un aware that Justin was already back on his feet, he grabbed his hair pulling him back as Max ran over to help Justin.

I walked over to Mitchie who was still laid on the floor silently crying as she curled herself up in a defensive ball. I put my arms around her helping her shaking form stand up and pulling her shirt over her as Justin and Max found a rope from somewhere in the room and had tied Nate up in the corner. I led her to the stairs and up outside the house as Max and Justin followed.

I took in her state, she had various bruises forming on her arms along with scratches and cuts, her lip was split and she had a black eye. I just pulled her into a hug and held her there.

''Mitchie what happened?'' I asked her, she sighed before speaking.

''I was annoyed with you earlier, I went to the bathroom but as I was coming out I saw Nate leaving I followed him home getting ready to teach him a lesson but he disappeared around the side of his house. I followed him and the next thing I knew he had hit me over the head and I was in the basement'' She said without even drawing in a breath.

''Why would you do that Mitchie?! You knew it was dangerous''

''B...because I..I...''

''Because what Mitchie?'' I asked tilting her chin so I could see into her eyes.

I didn't expect what happened next.

**Mitchie's POV:**

By now I was pretty certain of my feelings, being locked up in the basement with Nate, thinking back over everything made me realise everything. The way I felt around her, the way I felt when she was in my arms. Everything just felt so right... Now I had finally stopped fighting the idea and let everything sink in I knew it was true. The only problem was she would never feel the same way... So when she asked me why I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't just come out and say _''Hey Alex, I think Im in love with you! Surpirse''._ I was never good with words. I looked into her eyes, seeing the concerned look on her face. I couldn't ruin our friendship. I told her that I was doing it to protect her. She looked like she didn't believe me, she was about to ask questions but I couldn't deal with that right now.

''I'm Sorry I have to go'' I told her before running off down the road ignoring her shouts behind me. I ran all the way home and straight into my room as I locked the door behind me and fell to the floor in tears.

**Yeah, that was pretty shitty, but I didn't want them together justtt yet  
**


	17. Decisions

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Previously:**

_By now I was pretty certain of my feelings, being locked up in the basement with Nate, thinking back over everything made me realise everything. The way I felt around her, the way I felt when she was in my arms. Everything just felt so right... Now I had finally stopped fighting the idea and let everything sink in I knew it was true. The only problem was she would never feel the same way... So when she asked me why I didn't know what to say._

_I couldn't just come out and say ''Hey Alex, I think Im in love with you! Surpirse''. I was never good with words. I looked into her eyes, seeing the concerned look on her face. I couldn't ruin our friendship. I told her that I was doing it to protect her. She looked like she didn't believe me, she was about to ask questions but I couldn't deal with that right now._

_''I'm Sorry I have to go'' I told her before running off down the road ignoring her shouts behind me. I ran all the way home and straight into my room as I locked the door behind me and fell to the floor in tears._

**Mitchie's POV:**

I stayed like that for what felt like hours, just hugging my knees to my chest on the floor as I cried. I ignored the buzzing of my phone every so often and anything else that was happening. I just wanted to be alone for now... I didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. Things were much easier like this, when you were alone in the silence.

I eventually got up off the floor, to only walk into my bathroom, stripping down to just my underwear and standing in front of the full length mirror. Looking myself down to see the damage... I had a split lip and black eye... I fanned my eyes down my reflection to see most of my body covered in various bruises, scratches and cuts. I just sighed before walking back into my room only to pull on some sweats and a baggy long sleeved t-shirt.

I didn't even glance at my phone on the floor as I went downstairs into the kitchen to see my mom sat at the island eating dinner. I walked straight to the fridge to take out a bottle of water before I spun around to walk straight back out again, she looked up this time.

''Mitchie! What the hell happened to you?'' She demanded. I scoffed, now she cared about anything that was happening in my life.

''Nothing, I'm fine'' I said going to walk away again.

''Don't lie to me young lady'' That actually caused me to laugh.

''Hah, okay then. Now you care''

''Don't speak to me like that'' She growled.

''Why not? You know I'm only speaking the truth'' I walked off before she could respond; I ignored her as she angrily shouted after me up the stairs. I just walked back into my room locking the door behind me as I looked down to my phone to see the screen lit up with Alex's number flashing on the screen. I sighed before picking it up on the floor just as it finally cut off going to voicemail. I flopped onto my bed grabbing my song book along with my phone as I scrolled through the various messages from Alex and Justin quickly.

**A: Why did you run off like that? Are you okay?**

**A: Mitchie please talk to me**

**J: Mitch, talk to Alex please. It's driving her mad**

**A: Please...**

**A: Don't make me come over there**

The latest one read. I knew she wouldn't actually bother coming over here, she wouldn't at this time of night anyway. Her and my mum didn't get along that well either even though we had been best friends for as long as I could remember. Everything was falling apart... we spent all our time trying to pick up the broken pieces but the glue never had time to set and things always broke once again. It was a repeated cycle; one which I hoped would break soon enough.

''MITCHIE TORRES OPEN THIS DOOR'' My mom's shouting was what brought me out of my thoughts. I got up from the bed walking over to the door and unlocking it, stepping back allowing her to come into the room. Her eyes fell on my bed instantly. ''Give me your phone'' She said calmer than before.

''No''

''Yes'' She walked forwards towards my bed before I stood in front of her, blocking the pathway. ''MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY MITCHIE'' She shouted in my face.

My mom had always had this problem, anger. She used to have anger management sessions of some sort, that was before things starting going downhill with my dad. They were still technically together but he never really spent much time at home. Over time she stopped going to the sessions and well, it didn't exactly help. She would get pissed off easily, just like she was right now. You never knew what her next move would be. Sometimes she would just walk off and leave you, other times she would throw stuff. She would even occasionally hit me, that didn't happen much. I normally got out of there before that happened. No one knew about that, not even Alex or my dad. It was easier to deal with her alone.

''MOVE'' She screamed staring me down, her eyes full of anger. I wasn't giving her my phone, no way in hell she was going to get that. I could literally hear her growling as her breathing became heavier. ''Move'' She said once more bluntly, she seemed calm but she wasn't. This was her holding back, this is where I would normally make a run for it but right now I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go to Alex's, I just couldn't. I didn't exactly have any other friends.

I stepped backwards slightly reaching behind me to grab my phone and sliding it into my back pocket, the whole time keeping my eyes on her waiting for her next move. Her calm look faded and the next thing I knew I was landing on the floor with a loud thud with her on top of me as she tried to reach for my phone which was in my back pocket.

''Get off me'' I struggled underneath her trying to get up.

''GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE MITCHIE'' She tried to pin my arms down as I continued to try and get free. The scene with Nate earlier kept flashing into my head as I tried to keep my eyes shut in hope of blocking it out. I shook my head trying to clear my head as she dug her elbow into my ribs as I yelped before managing to roll over with enough force that she rolled onto the floor next to me. I jumped up and over her before making a run for the door as she grabbed my foot pulling me back down. I cried out as I made contact with the wooden floor, my chin smashing into it before she crawled up behind me kneeling on the back of my legs as I whimpered.

She pulled the phone from my pocket before throwing it at the wall and walking out the room, leaving me there with tears streaming down my face once again. Aching travelling through my legs as I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling not having any energy to get up. I reached for the phone and to my surprise it still worked. I dialled my dad's number as I waited for him to pick up.

''Mitchie what is it?'' He answered annoyed.

''You need to c-come home''

''Why''

''Just please dad'' I pleaded with him.

''I'm busy'' and with that he hung up leaving me with the dial tone.

I didn't bother to get up after that. I reached up pulling my duvet off the bed along with the pillow before just drifting off to sleep slowly on the floor not caring about how un comfy it was.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by my alarm. I groaned as I sat up, stretching as my back clicked after lying on a hard surface all night. I walked into the bathroom to the sink but stepped back looking into the mirror, I now had a decent sized cut on the bottom of my chin.

''The fuck'' I said out loud to myself before remembering how I had smashed it into the floor last night. I didn't even notice, it didn't hurt. I just shrugged it off getting ready for school before heading downstairs and out the front door.

I reached school fairly early and walked in, keeping my head down as I headed towards my locker. I felt my body collide with someone as I tripped slightly regaining my balance. I looked up to see Justin stood there.

''Mitchie? What happened to your chin, it wasn't there yesterday'' He said obviously confused.

''Oh uh... I fell over at home'' I chuckled lightly.

''Okay... Alex is worried about you'' He changed the subject instantly. ''She's with the counsellor at the moment''

''Oh cool'' I said before walking away from him even though my locker was in the opposite direction.

Just as I was about to turn the corner the door to the counsellor's office swung open as Alex walked out. She looked at me for a moment before throwing her arms around my neck as she pulled me into a hug. I stood there for a moment before sighing mentally and wrapping my arms around her waist. This is how I wanted things to be... only not exactly like this. I was certain right now that if it wasn't for the fact we were at school and mainly that it would ruin our friendship, that I would probably kiss her right now.

She pulled away from me and stared at me again, a look of confusion spreading across her face. ''What happened to your chin?'' She questioned just like Justin had.

''Nothing, I just fell'' I said shrugging. She looked like she was about to say something else before the counsellor walked out of the office looking at Alex before her eyes landed on me with a concerned look. She didn't ask anything, she just stood there.

''I told her...''Alex spoke up. ''What happened with Nate yesterday'' I just nodded as Alex pulled me back into a hug, at that moment I felt guilty. Guilty that I had ignored her yesterday when in reality she still needed me. Guilty that I hadn't told her anything that was actually happening and guilty of all my own secrets that I was keeping from her. But at the same time I was relieved, as long as she was happy and safe that's all that seemed too mattered now. I made a promise to myself when we were young that I would keep her safe no matter what. I wasn't going to break that promise now or ever no matter how things turn out for us.

**Alex's POV:**

I didn't know what to do after yesterday, Mitchie had been acting weird and took off running home, she wouldn't reply to any of my texts so I came to school early and I spoke to the counsellor about everything that happened. She was shocked at first that Nate was the reason why she had disappeared but then she realised it wasn't that surprising after I told her everything else that happened the other day.

When Mitchie walked past the room I just got up running out and hugging her not ever wanting to let go. I didn't want to lose her. I knew something was up and that she would tell me in her own time, she always did. I just hoped it was sooner than later because you could literally see the clogs turning in her head all the time.

I pulled back from the hug earlier then I would have liked. I liked being in her arms. I generally just liked being around her, she always gave me that feeling. She always made me happy and I wanted things to be like that for ever. I decided then in that moment after telling her the counsellor knew everything that I would try and pay more attention from now on. We took turns looking out for each other; lately her more than me but something was seriously bothering her.

And she fell over? No way would that happen. Mitchie didn't realise how easy it was to tell when she was lying to me. I had known her forever. Did she really think I wouldn't notice? I planned to find out what was really going on. I was determined to help her.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when the school doors opened and Nate walked around the corner with his parents behind him. Mitchie and I both spun around to look at the counsellor, she was shocked but I wasn't.

''What the hell is going on?'' Mitchie demanded.

''Alex has to decide if she wants to press charges with the police or not, Nate's here to speak to the police in Mr Laritates office''

''Your pressing charges right Lex?'' She looked at me.

''Erm...''

* * *

''But for goodness sake, will my love not be enough.

Tell me if im wrong, tell me if im right.

Tell me if you need a loving hand, to help you fall asleep tonight.''

Ed Sheeran - Cold Coffee

**ANYWAYYY new chapter. It's really bad, yeah shoot me. I needed a filler ish and I wanted to show part of Mitchie's life more and this is what my twisted mind came up with so yeah**


	18. Both So Broken

**Okay so, sorry for the long wait but hey new chapter and its slightly longer then normal. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter. I changed the idea about 5 times whilst writing because I don't really know. I still don't know where I'm going with this if I'm honest so I like Idn I don't really like this chapter. **

**Anyway, this chapter is more Mitchie based, around her and her life. I cant remember If I mentioned anything about this kinda thing in previous chapters icba to check but here you go guys.**

**Pst - Sorry for the creativity of the name I was feeling lazy. **

**Previously:**

I was drawn out of my thoughts when the school doors opened and Nate walked around the corner with his parents behind him. Mitchie and I both spun around to look at the counsellor, she was shocked but I wasn't.

''What the hell is going on?'' Mitchie demanded.

''Alex has to decide if she wants to press charges with the police or not, Nate's here to speak to the police in Mr Laritates office''

''Your pressing charges right Lex?'' She looked at me.

''Erm...''

**Miss Munroe's POV: **(I needed a name yeah and I was feeling uncreative so meh, might change at some point)

''Your pressing charges right Lex?'' Mitchie asked Alex, staring at her.

''Erm...'' As she started speaking Nate walked past us. He walked halfway down the hall before turning and smirking at Alex before winking at her. I noticed how Mitchie visibly tensed as she suddenly lunged forward taking off after him. I was quick to grab her, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly pulling her back as she let out a cry of pain struggling against my grip.

''Mitchie stop'' I said continuing to pull her back towards my office.

''LET GO OF ME'' She shouted still trying to get free. Alex stood unsure of what to do, looking at Mitchie concerned. ''LET THE FUCK GO'' She continued to shout as I pulled her back into my office.

''Calm down Mitchie'' I tried but she wasn't having it.

''NO LET GO'' She continued to shout as Alex appeared at the door way. I had to sit in with her whilst she spoke to anyone but couldn't let Mitchie go in this state of mind.

''Mitchie, Stop'' I said more firmly. She continued to struggle against my hold for a few more minutes before I got agitated. ''MITCHIE'' I shouted as she jumped startled slightly still in my grip. I used this opportunity to push her down in a chair lightly and run to the door shutting it behind me and locking it from the outside.

''What are you doing?!'' Alex questioned.

''She needs to calm down'' I spoke as she started to bang on the door.

''Won't people hear her?'' I smiled to myself at that.

''No... The room is sound proof as it's meant to be a place where you can talk in private''

''You can't just leave her in there'' She began to argue.

''I don't have a choice Alex. She's way passed pissed and will probably end up hurting someone trying to get to Nate'' She sighed before we started walking down the hall to the office.

Alex stayed quiet the whole time; I knew she was thinking what to do. She could either press charges against Nate and go through that process or she could drop the charges... Nate had been expelled anyway by now but I had a feeling Mitchie wouldn't be happy about that. The way she looked at Alex... it was different, it looked like more than just friends but Alex didn't notice this. I didn't want to get involved with it though, it's something that would happen in its own time.

I stopped at the door before knocking turning to face Alex. ''It's your decision Alex, but it does affect other people. Just remember that'' I smiled weakly at her before knocking on the door and opening it, walking in with her behind me.

* * *

Alex had eventually decided to press charges although apparently being a minor there wasn't much that could be done, he would go to juvy for a period of time and that was it. It was bullshit in my opinion, at the age he was he knew exactly what he was doing but still got treated like a child but after a lot of crying and Nate staring at her throughout the whole time she came to her decision. I was sat with her now as she just stared down at the floor. Mr Laritate had decided to get Justin and Max and for them all to go home for the rest of the day.

''Hey Alex'' Justin smiled weakly walking into the room with Max behind him coming and sitting on the other side of her.

''Where's Mitchie?'' Max asked looking confused.

''That's a good point; I need to go speak to her. You're going home with her right?'' They both just nodded. ''Okay I'll see you tomorrow then'' I stood up smiling at the siblings once more before walking back down the hallway to my office.

I looked at the door before unlocking it and pushing it open cautiously only to pause in shock at the sight. The whole room had been trashed, paper, pens, books and other things were scattered across the floor, one of the chairs was on the flood flipped over. I stepped into the room ready to scream at her before I heard a quiet sniff. I looked around the room confused before pushing the door shut slightly seeing Mitchie sat behind it, her knees pulled to her chest with one arm tightly wrapped around them as she rested her head against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

It looked like she had been crying for ages by the way her eyes were all puffed up and red and how parts of her shirt were soaked with her own tears. I shut the door lightly locking it to stop anyone coming in before I knelt down to her level next to her.

''Mitchie?'' I asked cautiously un aware of how she would react. She didn't even look up at my voice, she just continued staring forward. ''Hey what's wrong sweetie?'' I asked completely forgetting about the fact she had trashed the room.

She just shook her head not saying anything. I sighed sliding back so I was sitting down next to her before putting my arm around her and pulling her gently so that her head rolled and leant against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while as I just rubbed her arm until I got up pulling her with me. She instantly cradled her left arm to her chest.

''What happened to your hand?'' I asked confused as to why she was hiding it. She shook her head again. ''Mitchie let me see'' I insisted reaching out and grabbing her hand as she let out a small cry. She had dried blood covered her knuckles and it was starting to swell. I looked at her confused before I noticed the metal filing cabinet in the corner with several dents in the side, like it had been hit repeatedly.

She saw where I was looking and quickly pulled her hand away before turning against the wall and resting her forehead on it, the tears still slowly trickling down her cheeks. I didn't know how to handle her like this, I really didn't. In all these years of being a counselor I had never seen anyone like this. I hadn't seen Mitchie act anything like this.

''You need to talk to me Mitchie, I need to know what's going on come on'' I tried again walking over and rubbing her back lightly. She muttered something under her breath which I couldn't quite work out before she stood up straight turning and looking at me sadly for a moment before looking down at the floor.

''Okay Mitchie, I'm gonna take you home C'mon'' I said finding her address from her file before taking her good hand and walking out the door shutting it behind me before walking her to the parking lot and to my car. She slid into the front seat silently and stayed quiet the whole way there.

She didn't even say a word when we arrived, she just got out of the car silently and walked up to the front door as I quickly got out and followed going into the house behind her and following her into the kitchen where I assumed her mom was stood. They didn't say anything, Mitchie went straight to the fridge taking out a water bottle and was about to walk away before she spotted me in the house.

''Mrs Torres'' I spoke causing her to finally acknowledge me.

''Fuck what has she done'' She spoke laughing slightly as Mitchie walked out of the kitchen.

''Nothing, I wanted to speak to you.'' She motioned for me to go on. ''Your daughter has been having some issues lately...''

''Hasn't she always'' I was taken aback slightly by how she spoke about her daughter. ''What do you want me to do about it, it's not my fault she's a freak''

''How can you speak about your own daughter like that'' I asked shocked and confused.

''Because I can. She's a little brat, she was a mistake'' She spoke harshly walking towards the door. ''Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be''

I just looked at the spot where she was standing before turning and heading in the direction Mitchie went. I walked up the stairs and along the hallway until I reached an open door, peering in to see Mitchie sat there just staring blankly ahead.

''Mitchie?'' I asked knocking on her door frame lightly as she looked up. ''Can I come in?'' I asked as she just nodded. I stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do, I was meant to be good with these sorts of situations but right now I didn't really know. I decided to start with something that might please her. ''Alex decided to press charges'' I said and she just nodded, her face staying blank hiding all her emotions.

''Good'' She whispered eventually. I walked forward sitting on the edge of her bed still watching to see how she would react.

''Mitchie you need to speak to someone, what's wrong?'' I tried again. No response. ''Okay then, why the hell did you trash my office!?'' I spoke louder as she flinched slightly at my tone.

''Because I was annoyed'' She spoke getting up off the bed and standing there, I finally got a reaction out of her and decided this was the only way to get her to speak. I know I probably shouldn't even be here in the first place but I was concerned and needed to know what was happening.

''You don't just trash a whole room because your annoyed'' I said raising my voice more and standing up, watching her closely. ''What's up with that Mitchie?'' I asked lowering it again. ''Oh so now you have nothing to say again!?''

''SHUT UP OKAY JUST SHUT UP'' She shouted grabbing the sides of her head clearly frustrated walking back and forth as I stepped back slightly unsure of what her next move would be. I stayed stood still just watching as she started to pace still clutching her head tightly. She walked past her chair kicking it over before groaning and walking over to her desk, leaning on it as she gripped the edges tightly. Her legs started to shake as she gripped the desk tighter trying to keep herself up.

''Mitchie...'' I said cautiously walking forward getting closer coming up behind her. Her legs finally gave way as I wrapped my arms around her waist stopping her from falling as she let out another cry of pain which I ignored for now deciding I would ask questions again later. ''Woah there, I got you'' I said half carrying her over to the bed and making her sit on the edge. She looked dazed, a distant look in her eyes as I snapped my fingers in front of her as she blinked several times. She reached up holding her head in one hand leaning forward on her knee for a moment before she just laid down on her bed curling into a ball wrapping her arms around herself.

''Alex'' She mumbled. ''Please Alex'' She kept repeating. I looked over at her desk finding her phone and picking it up. I had already gone way past my boundaries as a counselor but I didn't know what else to do. Luckily there was no password, I quickly scrolled through the contacts before finding Alex's name and dialling waiting for her to pick up.

''Hello?'' She questioned confused.

''Alex, something's up with Mitchie''

**Alex's POV:**

''Alex's something's up with Mitchie'' Miss Munroe's voice came through the receiver. I didn't even think I grabbed my shoes as I was already downstairs and headed out the door heading down the street forgetting about everything with Nate. Mitchie needed me. ''I'm coming'' I said before hanging up.

I knew something was up, the way she had been acting lately. She was slipping into her old ways, she kept everything to herself. All her feelings, her thoughts and it was slowly destroying her just like before. It wasn't the first time. She was on self destruct, tearing herself apart. Last time this happened she completely destroyed herself, she got depressed. I came over one time to her house to find her passed out on her bathroom floor with an empty bottle of painkillers.

I felt the tears building up in my eyes thinking back to the day, her lifeless body being taken away in an ambulance. She was in hospital for days until she finally got let out. They gave her anti-depressants but she didn't like to take them. That's what I was for; I was her rock she would come to me with any problems to let her feelings out. It was then that a wave of guilt flooded over me. I had pushed her away so much the last few years because of Nate. I didn't even think about her, she was spiraling out of control. She was always trying to be there and help me with Nate but I just refused to look at the obvious and speak to her. We were always meant to be there for one another.

I brought myself out of my thoughts when I reached her house. I quickly grabbed the key from under a plant pot and opened the door rushing up the stairs into her room. She was curled up into a ball on her bed, clutching her head. Miss Munroe was pacing a concerned look on her face.

''Mitchie'' I breathed crossing the room and instantly lying on the bed behind her before I pulled her up into my arms so she was between my legs. She rolled and buried her face into my chest.

''Alex what's going on?'' Miss Munroe asked confused.

''She's getting bad again, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner'' I whispered whilst I ran my fingers through her hair knowing it helped to calm her down.

''Didn't see what?'' She asked again.

I looked up at her mouthing 'Later' as she nodded and took a seat after picking up the chair that was on the floor. I continued to run my fingers through her hair holding her close to me as she gripped onto my shirt tightly breathing heavily.

After a while her breathing seemed to even out, I looked down at her to see her eyes shut tightly. She was asleep. I looked up again now sadly.

''What's going on with her?'' She asked looking down at Mitchie worried.

''She was losing it again...'' She looked at me confused as I sighed. ''She never was good at dealing with feelings or anything in general'' I stated as I started to explain everything to her from the beginning.

''She tried to kill herself?!'' She asked interrupting as I just nodded feeling the tears in my eyes again as I continued telling her what had happened, up to now.

''I wasn't there for her; she was trying so hard to be there for me that she lost control of herself again. Once she starts building things up its hard for her to stop. She starts to lose grip of reality, one moment she'll be fine, then she'll just get really angry until she ends up like this'' I said motioning down to Mitchie with my head.

''So that's why she trashed my office and when I found her she was crying...'' She trailed of her sentence.

''She trashed your office?'' She just nodded. ''Oh Mitchie'' I said sighing looking down at her. ''I didn't even notice''

''Hey it's not your fault okay, her mom doesn't exactly help either'' She said as I tensed thinking about her parents.

''Her parents were one of the main things that started of this'' I stated feeling a wave of anger wash over me until Mitchie stirred slightly grabbing onto my shirt even tighter. ''Hey, check that draw for me please; see if her meds are in there. She's going to need them again'' I said sadly as she got up looking through the draws before pulling out a bottle of pills placing them on the table next to her bed. ''Thanks'' I mumbled looking back down at Mitchie.

''I should probably go... I shouldn't even be here. Look after her Alex. You two need each other.'' I nodded watching her walk towards the door. ''I'll see you both tomorrow... come see me in the morning'' With that she walked out the door leaving me alone with Mitchie.

''I'm sorry Mitchie'' I whispered to her sleeping form holding her tighter as I just lay there listening to our breathing. Getting lost in my mind thinking about everything lately... with Nate, with Mitchie. We were both so _Broken_. We needed each other so badly; I was just too blind to see it. Things were going to change from now on, I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

**I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away  
I try to make my way to you  
but still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you  
take me away**

* * *

**Oh thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews it means a lot to me guys 3 Please don't stop, wanna leave one for this chapter? (: **

Lifehouse - Take me away


	19. I'm normal

**Thank you to everyone that is still reading and leaving reviews. I love you guys.**

**I don't know how I updated so quickly, I just had an idea for it and wanted to get it done. I wont update as fast again so don't expect me too I'm sorry but here you go.**

**Previously:**

_''Her parents were one of the main things that started of this'' I stated feeling a wave of anger wash over me until Mitchie stirred slightly grabbing onto my shirt even tighter. ''Hey, check that draw for me please; see if her meds are in there. She's going to need them again'' I said sadly as she got up looking through the draws before pulling out a bottle of pills placing them on the table next to her bed. ''Thanks'' I mumbled looking back down at Mitchie._

_''I should probably go... I shouldn't even be here. Look after her Alex. You two need each other.'' I nodded watching her walk towards the door. ''I'll see you both tomorrow... come see me in the morning'' With that she walked out the door leaving me alone with Mitchie._

_''I'm sorry Mitchie'' I whispered to her sleeping form holding her tighter as I just lay there listening to our breathing. Getting lost in my mind thinking about everything lately... with Nate, with Mitchie. We were both so Broken. We needed each other so badly; I was just too blind to see it. Things were going to change from now on, I was going to make sure of it._

**Alex's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to the light coming in from the curtains. I was confused, this wasn't my room. I looked down seeing Mitchie still asleep in my arms as I remembered what happened last night. I just sighed looking over at the clock seeing I would have to wake her up for school soon; I also noticed the bottle of her meds still on the table. I closed my eyes just to relax when Mitchie started mumbling something as she moved around in my arms. I opened my eyes again looking down at her.

''Alex... P-please Alex'' She mumbled in her sleep. ''No no no'' She continued as I shook her lightly.

''Mitch'' I said shaking her again as her eyes opened. She looked up at me confused for a moment before hiding her face in my neck and gripping my shirt tightly again.

''Lex...'' She breathed out in relief.

''I'm here Mitch'' I said as I ran my fingers through her hair.

We both jumped as a door slammed from downstairs followed by muffled shouts as they got louder and louder. Her parents were fighting again.

''FINE I'M LEAVING'' Her dad shouted, a few seconds later the front door slammed again making Mitchie jump before the sound of her dads car engine was heard, she jumped up running to her window and looking out. She sighed resting her forehead against her window as I got up approaching her, placing my hand on her back lightly.

''You okay Mitch?'' I asked rubbing her back lightly as she just nodded before turning around looking towards her clock, I watched as her face fell slightly noticing the bottle of pills.

''W-why are they out?'' She asked confused.

''I think you should start taking them again Mitch...'' She looked at me both shocked and hurt at the same time.

''What!? Why'' She said backing away from me slightly.

''Don't get mad Mitchie, you know how you've been lately'' I said stepping towards her again. She just shook her head.

''You know I don't like them Alex. You know that'' She said raising her voice slightly.

''You need them Mitchie, look at yourself'' I said harsher than expected as she recoiled slightly at my voice.

''I don't fucking want too!'' She screamed suddenly at me as I just sighed reaching out and grabbing her hand pulling her closer to me. She tried to step away but I wouldn't let her.

''Mitchie look at me'' I said calmly as she just shook her head. ''Mitchie look at me damnit'' I reached out with my free hand to tilt her chin so she was looking at me directly. ''You need them, please just for a while, you know your tearing yourself apart inside. Take them for me please, I don't want to find you one day on your bathroom floor again'' I said my voice cracking. Tears started to brim in her eyes as I continued. ''Do you know how scared I was that day Mitchie?! Coming in just finding you like that, it broke my heart and i-''

''Stop'' She whispered, shutting her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. She shook her head slightly. ''I'll take them'' She whispered finally after a pause as I smiled slightly, not that she could see that with her eyes closed. I pulled her closer to me into a hug as I held her tightly.

''Thank you Mitch'' I whispered before pulling her back. She just nodded picking a bottle of water up from her desk before walking to the nightstand where the small bottle was. She stood there for a moment before she sighed unscrewing the lid and quickly taking one of the small pills. ''Can I borrow some clothes?'' I asked as she just nodded grabbing her own from the wardrobe and going into the bathroom as I stayed to change in her room.

Soon enough we were ready for school, she grabbed her bag walking out the room. I had borrowed one of hers for today, knowing most my stuff was in my locker anyway. I looked around the room before I left noticing the bottle left on her nightstand as I sighed, grabbing the bottle and placing it in my bag before heading down the stairs after her to find her stood by the front door.

''You not having any breakfast?'' I asked raising my eyebrow, her eyes darted to the kitchen before she shook her head. I walked over peering round the corner seeing her mom stood in the middle of the kitchen, a pissed look on her face. ''Oh'' I said before walking over to her opening the door as we both walked out heading off down the road towards the school.

We walked in a comfortable silence; she didn't say much every time I tried to make conversation with her. I told her that I pressed charges, all she said was ''I know'' I told her other things that would normally make her laugh and she just nodded or said 'Ok'. Soon enough we reached school and I grabbed her hand making her turn to face me.

''We need to go see the counselor... she asked for us to go see her in the morning''

''Shit'' She mumbled in response as we continued walking into the hall and straight to her office. I knocked on her door before she opened in letting us in. I looked around seeing various things scattered everywhere still. I then turned to Mitchie as she shut the door who looked down avoiding my gaze mumbling a quick 'Sorry'

''So how are you today girls?'' She asked her.

''I'm fine'' I stated smiling actually feeling good for once as I turned to face Mitchie who was still looking down at the floor.

''Mitchie?'' She pressed.

''Yeah I'm fine'' She stated blankly still not looking up as I sighed.

''Okay, now how about you tell us both the truth?'' She asked causing Mitchie to finally look up, her gaze flickering between the two of us but she didn't say anything.

''I told you I'm fine'' She said turning and walking straight back out the door.

''How is she really Alex?''

''I really don't know, I got her to take her meds this morning but she really didn't want to'' I said sighing. ''We should probably go find her... she's not in the best mood'' She just nodded following me out into the hallway as we walked around trying to find where Mitchie went. We were walking around the hallways for about 5 minutes when I swear I heard her voice.

''Stop it'' She said, you could hear the desperation in her voice.

''Stop what? I'm only asking you if your okay Mitchie'' A voice I recognized as Shane rang into my ears. He had always hated Mitchie and tried to wind her up. ''What's the problem with that?'' He continued. ''Are you a freak or what'' He scoffed laughing, his voice getting louder as I continued to walk down the hall with her behind me.

''Shut up! Shut up please shut up'' Mitchie cried out, you could hear the pain in her voice now.

''Why, am I hurting your feelings?'' he questioned as we reached the group of people surrounding the pair.

''Please stop'' She whispered quieter as she grabbed the side of her head looking around every ones faces in panic.

''What the hell is wrong with you'' He said as he watched her actions.

''SHUT UP'' She finally shouted.

''No'' He said smirking as we continued to make our way through the crowd of people. ''This is great entertainment'' I watched through gaps between peoples head as Mitchie turned around resting her head against the locker. ''Aww what's the matt-''

''STOP'' The counselor said as we finally got to the front of the group. ''Everyone go to your homerooms, NOW'' People slowly started to leave, walking down the hallways slowly.

I walked over to Mitchie touching her arm lightly as she jumped tilting her head to see who it was, I could clearly see the pain written across her face and the hurt in her eyes, the tears waiting to spill, as she turned so she was facing the locker again.

''What was that Shane!?'' She started to shout once all the students had disappeared.

''What was what?'' He said in response as I turned to glare at him. He rolled his eyes. ''I was just having a little fun with the freak here'' He said smirking.

''I'm not a freak, I'm normal'' I heard Mitchie whisper as I turned back to face her.

''You are Mitch, you are'' I said finally pulling her away from the locker and into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as she hid her face. I just sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist, still glaring at Shane over her shoulder.

''Alex, take Mitchie back to my office. I'm going to take this idiot to the principal'' Ms. Munroe stated as I just nodded watching them walk down the hall before trying to do the same with Mitchie but she wouldn't let go.

''C'mon Mitch'' I said pulling away from the hug, wrapping one of my arms around her waist as I walked her back down to her office. I pushed her lightly into the room in front of me, closing the door behind us. She instantly turned around to face me, the hurt still evident in her eyes.

''I'm not a freak am I Lexi?'' She asked, her voice cracking.

''No Mitch, you're not. Shane's just an idiot'' I said sadly pulling her back into a hug.

She believed everything people told her, even though it was wrong. I understood now, when she would always tell me to ignore Nate. It's hard to ignore it; you get told something and think it's true until you reach an extent where no one can change your mind. Mitchie helped me to realise that eventually, when ever Nate would say something to me she would always disagree, tell me the opposite. We always listened to the wrong people with things that can do the most damage.

''But my mom thinks it's true'' She mumbled as I tensed up from the mention of her parents. They were such ass holes, always putting Mitchie down throughout her whole life. I'm not sure who I would rather have for parents, mine or hers... both different but just as bad as each other.

''No Mitchie, your mom is wrong I promise you'' I spoke just as Ms Munroe appeared walking in the room, looking at Mitchie worriedly.

''Is she okay?'' She mouthed to me.

''I don't know'' I mimed back to her. ''Mitch'' I said softly. She didn't move. I sighed shuffling us over to a chair as I sat down pulling her onto my lap as she kept her face hidden. She eventually pulled back slightly as I looked down at her. Her face was blank but her eyes told a different story. ''It's not true Mitch'' I said again as her eyes met mine briefly. We just sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Ms Munroe spoke up.

''Are you alright Mitchie?'' She questioned.

''I guess'' She replied, her voice still quiet and weak. I looked at her again, brushing the hair from her eyes as the bell rang signalling first period.

''You can go home if you want to Mitchie''

''No'' She mumbled gaining a sigh from her as she stood up walking around her desk to lean against the front of it.

''Alex you should probably go to your class...'' She spoke trailing off.

''What about Mitchie?'' I asked.

''I'm not sure if that's a good idea'' Mitchie's head snapped up at his as she looked over at her. She stood up from my lap slowly stepping away and looking between us. I had no idea what was going through head right now.

''Why not?'' She asked as I tried to read her expression.

''I just don't think it is be-''

''You think I'm a freak'' She stated in a monotone, cutting her off.

''No Mitchie I just thi-''

''Stop lying to me'' She said as she took a few steps back until she was leaning against the wall.

''Mitchie I'm not lying to you''

''Yes you are! You both think it'' Her voice was becoming shakier with every sentence. Ms Munroe was about to speak again when I touched her arm making her look at me as I shook my head, _No_. She backed away slightly as I took a step forward.

''Mitch...'' I said softly taking another step forward, her eyes not leaving mine. I continued to approach her slowly not breaking eye contact with her. ''We don't think that you're a freak'' I spoke once I was stood directly in front of her; so close I could hear her heavy breathing. ''Okay?'' She didn't say anything; she just nodded slightly in response looking down at the ground. I reached out tilting her chin so she was looking at me. ''Mitch, go back to my house okay? Justin stayed home today. He'll let you in okay? Do that for me please?'' After a moment she finally nodded as I smiled at her. I quickly took my phone out.

**A: Mitch is coming, let her in please**

''I'll see you later okay?'' I smiled at her slightly.

''I'll drive her'' She said holding her hand out for Mitchie to take as she stepped forwardly shakily. She was so vulnerable right now, like a little child without their mother. I felt my phone buzz and looked down at is as they left the room.

**J: Now? Why?**

**A: I'll explain later, don't ask her any questions though okay?**

**J: Erm ok**

I smiled to myself before walking out into the school hallway. Things were starting to turn around, Nate was out of my life for now and everything else seemed to be fitting into place. Once Mitchie was back on track everything would soon be back to normal. I missed things being like this.

**Mitchie's POV:**

They all thought I was a freak. They could deny it all they wanted but it was evident on their faces. Every time they looked at me. They just kept lying to me again and again, they think I'm stupid. I know what they're really thinking. They're all laughing at me in their heads, I can hear them. Why wouldn't it stop? Everyone hated me so much, in fact I even hated myself. What was the point in doing this anymore? I just sighed to myself.

They just wanted to get rid of me now, get me away from everyone else that was _normal_. I understood now. My head was spinning, swarms of thoughts filling every part of my mind. I couldn't control it; it was tearing me apart from the inside out. Every thought I ever had resurfacing, before disappearing and pulling me down with it. My parent's words echoing through my head. _Mistake_. _Freak._ Maybe that was why Nate tried to keep Alex away from me, because I was no more of a freak then him.

''Mitchie!'' I snapped out of my thoughts looking around to see the car parked outside of Alex's house. Before she had time to say anything else I opened the door stepping out.

''Thanks for the ride'' I mumbled shutting the door behind me and walking up to the door knocking and waiting, until it swung open revealing Justin stood there looking at me curiously. He was the same; they all looked at me like that. I didn't like it. I looked down at the floor trying to avoid his gaze.

''You alright Mitchie?''

''Yes'' I whispered.

''Well Erm, make yourself at home you normally do'' I stepped into the room as he shut the door making me jump. He didn't say anything after that; he looked at me once more before disappearing. I walked up the stairs slowly into Alex's room. I walked over lying on her bed and curling up into a ball trying to shut everything out. I wanted everything to be silent, my head wouldn't shut up. I looked around her room, my eyes darting everywhere before landing on the open bathroom door. I got up again walking through the doorway and glancing around.

''This worked for her right?'' I said out loud to myself before reaching forward.

**Alex's POV:**

I was sat anxiously in my last period starting at the clock, the bell was about to ring but I needed to check now. I don't think I could wait any longer. I slid my phone out hiding it under the desk.

**A: Is Mitch ok?**

Luckily for me, he replied almost instantly.

**J: I dno. Haven't seen her since earlier. **

Damnit. The bell suddenly rang causing me to jump as I hit my leg on the desk letting out a low groan before I realized I was free to go and shot out of my seat towards the door. I practically ran half the way home before I got out of breath and ended up walking the remaining distance. As soon as I arrived home I walked up the stairs to Justin's room.

''Did she say anything?'' I questioned as soon as I walked in the door.

''No... she hardly spoke a word'' He said confused. ''What's going on with her?''

''I'll explain later I promise. I need to check on her first'' I walked out the room not even giving him time to respond.

I walked down the hall quickly, pushing my bedroom door open. She was laid on my bed in a similar position to yesterday, curled up into a ball tightly, her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, her head tucked down trying to hide herself. I walked closer into the room, her features becoming clearer. She had been crying, I could see the faded tear stains on her cheeks. I bent down to her level, sighing before heading into the bathroom to get a tissue. As I headed back into my room I paused, taking a step back into the room and looking around. Something was different, I was certain of it.

* * *

**Even the best fall down sometimes,**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find, you and I. Collide.**


	20. Fight

**Oops I'm back. Exams are over so here I am. Sorry for the wait on this new chapter, it's shorter than normal but I wanted to get an update done and yeah here you go;**

**Previously:**

_''No... she hardly spoke a word'' He said confused. ''What's going on with her?''_

_''I'll explain later I promise. I need to check on her first'' I walked out the room not even giving him time to respond._

_I walked down the hall quickly, pushing my bedroom door open. She was laid on my bed in a similar position to yesterday, curled up into a ball tightly, her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, her head tucked down trying to hide herself. I walked closer into the room, her features becoming clearer. She had been crying, I could see the faded tear stains on her cheeks. I bent down to her level, sighing before heading into the bathroom to get a tissue. As I headed back into my room I paused, taking a step back into the room and looking around. Something was different, I was certain of it._

**Alex's POV:**

Something was definitely off, I just couldn't figure it out. I walked out the bathroom and over to the bed sitting on the edge next to Mitchie's peaceful sleeping form. Looking at the clock she had most likely been asleep for most of the day.

''Mitchie'' I said softly as I shook her slightly trying to wake her from her slumber. ''Mitch come on'' I repeated as she stirred slightly groaning as her eyes slowly fluttered open, instantly locking onto my eyes. The pain was still there, behind her eyes. Sometimes she tried her best to hide it, but she had given up with that, it was just there for everyone to see. ''Afternoon sleepy'' She smiled slightly as she sat up, keeping her arms tightly around herself.

''How was school?'' She asked after a few seconds in silence.

''Same old'' I said shrugging as she stood up walking into the bathroom. I could see from here that she was looking at herself in the mirror. I got that nagging feeling in my gut again but decided to push it aside for now. ''So, did you do anything apart from sleep?'' I asked her as she re-entered the bedroom.

''Nope'' She responded blankly as she looked off distantly at the wall, lost in her own thoughts. I just watched her as she stood there, you could practically see the clogs turning in her head. I eventually stood up from the bed to walk over to her, knocking my bag off in the process as the familiar rattling sound was heard. That's when I realised she wouldn't have been able to take the pills during the day because I had. I mentally slapped myself retrieving the bottle from the bag before walking over to her waving my hand in front of her face to pull her from her daze.

''I forgot I had them'' I said holding the bottle up waiting for a reaction. She looked almost disappointed as I held the bottle out for her, waiting for her to take it from me. ''You said you would take them Mitch...''

''I'm fine without them'' She spoke in a monotone now as she looked straight past me.

''Mitch please'' I sighed running a hand through my hair we had already had this conversation.

''I don't like taking them _Alex_'' The emptiness in her voice disappeared only to be replaced by bitterness.

''Do you really need to remind me of what I said this morning?'' I asked with the same tone to my voice, two could play at that game. I took a step towards her causing her to recoil and step back. I didn't want to have to say it again, it hurt me just as much as the memory hurt her. I kept walking towards her until she ended up with her back against the wall. ''Mitchie.'' I said sternly trying to get her attention.

''I. Don't. Wan't. To.'' She said glaring at me.

''Why not?'' I asked her but an idea was already forming in my head, the way she reacted earlier in the hallway, in the counsellors office. _'I am Normal' _She had mentioned several times. _'I'm not a freak'_ the words rung in my head as I stared at my best friend in front of me who just shook her head. ''Taking them doesn't make you any less normal, you're not a freak for having them Mitchie'' She looked away and I knew right then that was why she didn't want to take them. I sighed again.

''You don't understand Alex.'' Her voice was softer now.

''Then help me to''

''It's not that simple!'' Her voice started to rise again.

''You haven't even tried to explain it, come on I explained things to you before''

''It's not the same Alex!'' She started. I looked to her sides to see her hands in tight fists. ''I can't tell you because I- I lo- because''

''Because what Mitchie? Spit it out come on'' I didn't mean to shout at her but it just came as a response to her own anger.

''I- '' She stopped for a moment looking at me, something in her eyes changed. Any emotion on her face was gone in a instant as she spoke ''What Nate did to you wasn't human, but just because you're just as messed up and unwanted as me doesn't mean you have a fuckin' idea what is going on in my head'' I froze instantly at her words, anger boiling inside me.

''What? So now I'm messed up?'' I started looking at her blank face. ''You're pathetic Mitchie. You don't want to deal with your own problems because you're scared. So instead you just make them worse. How fucking dumb can you get?'' I shook my head. ''I don't get it, I thought we were best friends Mitch. How could you say something like that to me!?'' I didn't wait to hear a response, I walked out my room slamming the door behind me. I knew she didn't mean what she was saying but it still stung, it seriously hurt and I didn't want to deal with her right now. I walked downstairs and out the front door needing to clear my head.

**Mitchie's POV:**

As soon as the words fell out my mouth I instantly regretted it. I didn't mean any of it, she wasn't messed up. She had her own issues but so did I. She was far from unwanted. If only I had the fucking guts to tell her what I really felt, rather then saying all that crap. I screwed everything up big time. I saw her face fall, the pain I just caused her with those few words. It was a look I never wanted to see, especially as it was caused by me. I knew I deserved every word she said in return. Each one tearing through me like a bullet, and then she just left. The door slammed followed by her footsteps getting further and further away until the front door was heard slamming from downstairs. I had really screwed up this time.

As another wave of anger, at myself more then anything flooded through me I turned slamming my fist into the wall. I ignored the pain that seared through my hand, I just kept hitting, the wall and anything in sight. I didn't care. She hated me. I had ruined everything. I just kept hitting and hitting.

''Mitchie what the hell!'' I heard a voice from behind me but didn't stop. I heard Justin coming closer until he tried to stop me.

''GET OFF ME'' I screamed turning around and lashing out at him as he dodged my swings, he got hold of one of my wrists as I continued to struggle.

''Calm down Mitch''

''DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN'' I shoved him off me, causing him to fall backwards, stumbling until he landed on the floor as I turned to the nearest thing punching the wooden door to her wardrobe, not caring when my hand went straight through the thin wood.

''Mitchie what the hell is going on'' I heard Justin speak but I had lost my grip on reality. All I could see was red. I didn't even notice how it happened but the next thing I noticed was when I was laying on the floor with him pinning my wrists down.

''Get off!'' I shouted again.

''Not until you calm down'' I tried to move but his grip on my wrists tightened as I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain.

''Let me g-go'' My voice became shaky as my vision started to blur from the tears that were now in my eyes. He didn't make any move to get off me so with last last try I brought my knee up as a small yelp escaped his lips as he fell back slightly, I quickly jumped up turning and punching the mirror as it shattered. In another situation I would probably laugh at the fact that they had only just got it replaced from before but no. I picked up one of the shards of glass as Justin looked at me with scared eyes. ''Don't come any closer'' I said rolling up my sleeve on my arm holding it to myself as I held the glass close to it. He put his hands up as in a surrendering motion.

''Mitchie'' He said calmly but I could still hear the fear in his voice. ''Put it down'' He tried taking a step towards me but after seeing my reaction he stepped back again. ''Okay look, staying here'' It was then that there was the sound of footsteps as Max appeared behind Justin.

''What's going on?''

''Max go find Alex.'' When Max didn't make any attempt to move he spoke again. ''NOW!'' He shouted as Max ran back out the room.

''Why did you do that?!'' I questioned.

''Alex can calm you down. I've seen her do it before, remember a few years ago when you were so pissed off with everyone and completely trashed our living room. You were lucky our parents weren't home that day''

''Shut up'' I growled at him as there was the sound of fast approaching footsteps. Alex suddenly appeared behind Justin with Max taking in her room.

''What the hell did you do to my room!?'' She shouted before her eyes fell on the glass still firmly in my hand. ''Mitchie'' She breathed. Pulling Justin back as she stepped into his position.

''I'm Sorry Alex'' I said instantly. ''I didn't mean what I said''

**Alex's POV:**

I was just sat on the bench across the road, thinking about what had just happened when Max came hurtling out the front door and towards me.

''Alex'' He spat out instantly. ''Justin needs you- Mitchie'' I shot up from my seat instantly following Max back into the house. I walked into my room taking in the state of it, the wardrobe door had a hole through the middle of it, my new mirror was smashed again and there were a few dents in the wall behind where Mitchie was standing. ''What the hell did you do to my room!?'' It was then that I scanned over her, noticing the shard of glass she was holding to her arm, the blood covering her knuckles. ''Mitchie'' I breathed out shocked. I instantly pulled Justin behind me as I took up the position where he was.

''I'm Sorry Alex'' She said not giving me a chance to say anything. ''I didn't mean what I said''

''It's okay Mitch I know you didn-''

''NO IT'S NOT OK'' She shouted shocking everyone including herself. ''Sorry sorry sorry sorry'' She kept mumbling as I took a step towards her.

''It's fine'' I stepped towards her again cautiously, her eyes never left mine. ''Hey do you remember that time when you fell in the lake at the park?'' I questioned trying to distract her. I saw her smile slightly at the memory. ''I went to help you out and you pulled me in as well'' I laughed to myself as the image came into my head whilst I continued towards her. ''You ended up losing one of your shoes that day'' With that line I finally closed the gap between us grabbing the glass from her arm as she dropped to the floor. Putting her head in her hands as her body started to shake as she cried.

''I'm so sorry, I should just tell you'' She whispered mainly to herself but I still heard.

''Tell me what?'' I asked as I bent down in front of her trying to get her to look at me.

''That I-I. Alex I l-lo''

''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE'' A voice sounded cutting her off as we turned around to see my mom stood in the doorway, drunk as usual leaning on the door frame for support.

* * *

But with my eyes closed, All I see

Is the sky line, through the window.

The moon above you and the streets below,

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin,

When the time comes baby don't run.

Just Kiss Me Slowly

* * *

**OOOH WHAT WAS SHE GONNA SAY. Sorry I have a tendency to write too much drama into my fics. **

[Parachute - Kiss me Slowly]


End file.
